Whatever It Takes
by LMA86
Summary: Lacy moved around with her father, who worked for a big company and always had to move from city to city. Jack met Lacy and the two bonded from then on. What Jack didn't know was that Lacy had a secret. Would Jack be able to save Lacy? JackOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN FOUR BROTHERS. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS LACY HEDLUND. **

I had just moved to Detroit with my father because of his job. We were always moving around from city to city and it wasn't something that I had enjoyed. My mother passed away when I was a little girl and it was still hard for me to handle. I wasn't home at the time of her death, but my father had said that she slit her wrists.

It was my senior year at Cass Technical High School and I was very nervous. My father had dropped me off and I carried my backpack as I walked into my new school. I walked into the office and over to the desk.

"Excuse me," I said to an older lady that was sitting at the computer.

"Can I help you?" the older lady asked in a nice tone.

"Yes. I'm new here and this is my first day," I said as I looked at her.

"Well, welcome to Cass Technical High School. What's your name so I can get you your schedule?"

"It's Lacy Hedlund."

"Okay. This is your schedule," the lady said as she handed me a piece of paper. "If you need anything else, just come back and let us know."

"Thanks," I said as I took the schedule and walked out of the office.

I started to walk down the hall and looked around. My first class was English and I didn't have a clue as to where to go. I continued to walk down the hall.

"Yo, Jack. Check it out. Fresh meat," David said as he looked down the hall.

Jack looked where David was looking and saw me coming down the hall.

"Don't even jump on her. She's probably new," Jack said as he closed his locker.

"Whatever, man. We still practicing tonight?" David asked as he looked over at Jack.

"Yeah. I'll be there around 7, as long as Ma's okay with it," Jack said as he continued to watch me go down the hall. "I'll catch up with you later," Jack said as he followed me down the hall. "Excuse me. Miss?" Jack asked as he followed behind me.

I stopped walking and turned around.

"Hi. I saw you come out of the office. I don't think that I've seen you around here before. You new?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. I just started today. I moved here a couple days ago," I said as I looked at Jack.

"I'm Jack," Jack said as he extended his hand out for me to shake.

"Lacy," I said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Well, Lacy, it looks like you're a bit lost. Do you need some help?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm trying to find my way to English with Mrs. Antognoli," I said as I looked at my schedule.

"Well, you're in luck because that's what I have first period."

"Really. That's great!"

"Follow me," Jack said as he led the way down the hall. "So, where did you move from?"

"New York. I actually move from city to city very often because of my dad's job. I've been to like five different schools in the past two years," I said as I continued to follow Jack down the hall.

"That must suck. I've been living here my whole life. It's a sucky town, but it's good enough," Jack said as he continued to walk. "Here we are. Room 149. English with-,"

"Jack Mercer. Finally decided to come to my class?" the teacher asked as she gave Jack a mean look.

"Yes, ma'am. I brought you a new student," Jack said as stepped aside.

"Who might you be?" the teacher asked as she looked at me.

"Lacy Hedlund. I just moved here," I said as I looked at her.

"Well, welcome to senior English," Mrs. Antognoli said as she walked into the classroom. "Class, this is Lacy Hedlund. She is new and she will be joining us. Lacy, you can take a seat wherever there is an empty desk," she said before she walked over and sat down at her desk.

I looked around and saw an empty desk by Jack. I figured that since he was my first friend at Cass Technical High School, I should just go ahead and sit beside him. I walked to the desk and sat down. Jack looked over at me and smiled.

"Nervous?" Jack whispered as he looked over at me.

"A little," I said as I took out my notebook.

"Don't be. She might seem mean, but she's not that bad. Only with me," Jack whispered.

"Mr. Mercer. Do I have to kick you out of my classroom on Lacy's first day?" Mrs. Antognoli said as she looked at Jack.

"No, ma'am," Jack said as he looked at the teacher.

The time went so slow during English class. Jack kept making funny faces at the teacher, while she had her back turned. It was my first day and I already had a best friend. The bell rang and we got up and walked out. Jack walked with his friends as I went the other way.

I found my way to my classes and then it was finally time for lunch. I was starving. I walked into the cafeteria and stood in line.

"There's that chick from earlier," David said as he saw me standing in line.

"She's hot," Aaron said as he looked over in my direction.

"Jackie-boy here already talked to her," David said as he patted Jack on the back.

"No way. What's she like?" Aaron asked as he looked at Jack.

"She's nice. She just moved here from New York. She doesn't really get to stay in one spot for long because he father travels for work. I didn't really get to talk to her for long because we had English and you know how Mrs. Antognoli is. She's alright," Jack said as he looked at me. "I'm gonna see if she wants to sit with us," Jack said as he stood up.

I was standing in line, waiting to get my food.

"Hey. How's everything going?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Jack.

"It's good. I got lost once, but someone helped me out," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Well, my band mates and I were wondering if you would like to sit at our table, since you're new here," Jack said as he pointed over to his friends.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed some food and set it down on my tray.

Jack did the same and we continued to go through the line.

"So, you said band mates? Are you in a band?" I asked as I stood in line with Jack.

"Yeah, the Spares. We're going to make it big someday, hopefully soon."

I reached the cashier.

"2.50," the lunch lady said.

"I got it," Jack said as he got some money out and paid for both of our trays.

"Thanks," I said as I walked with him to the table.

"Guys, this is Lacy. Lacy, these are my band mates. That's Aaron, David, and Sam," Jack said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Hi," I said as I sat down beside Jack.

"So, Jack tells us that you're from New York?" David asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. That was where I came from last. I move around a lot," I said as I opened my bottled water.

"Any boyfriends?" Aaron asked before Jack nudged him. "What?" Aaron whispered as he looked at Jack.

I smiled and said, "No. No boyfriends."

"Good because Jackie-boy here is single and in need of some loving," David said as he pointed at Jack.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked as I looked over at Jack.

Jack blushed slightly and looked down at his food.

"So, your dad travels a lot?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. He works for a big company and has to travel from city to city," I said before I took a bite of my pizza.

"What about your mom?" David asked.

"She passed away when I was little," I said as I looked down at my tray.

Jacks head shot up and he looked at me. I stopped eating and sat there. The bell rang and everyone got up and started walking out. I threw my food away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Lacy! Wait up!" I heard Jack yell from behind me as he ran down the hall. "Sorry about the guys. You alright?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. It's just kinda hard to deal with still. She passed away when I was little. I'll be alright," I said as I walked down the hall with Jack.

"Well, I'll see you later. I know that you don't have music class."

"Alright. Have fun," I said as I went to my biology class.

The day was finally over. I went to my locker and got the books that I needed to take home. It seemed like I had homework in every class that I could possibly have it in. I closed my locker and started to walk down the hall. I saw Jack sitting on the bench in the lobby.

"Hi," I said as I walked over to Jack.

"Hey. I see you made it through your first day," Jack said as he stood up and walked me outside.

"Yeah. It seemed like a long, first day, but I made it," I said as I walked with Jack.

"Yo, Jack! Get a move on it!" I heard a guy yell.

"Give me a minute, Bobby!" Jack yelled as he looked over at the car. "Well, I gotta go. You coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. As long as my dad doesn't have to go to another city," I said as I looked over at my father's car pulling up.

"Alright. C-ya," Jack said as he ran towards Bobby's car.

"Who's the chick?" Bobby asked as he looked over at me.

"Her name is Lacy and she's new," Jack said as he closed the door.

"She know you're gay?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, leave it alone," Jack said as he shook his head.

My father pulled up and I walked to the car and got in. Bobby and Jack pulled out of the parking lot as I watched them. My father backhanded me and I pulled my hand up to the side of my face.

"What did I tell you! I said don't fucking talk to anyone, especially boys! They're no good for you!" my father yelled as he slammed down on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.

I sat there and slouched down in my seat. Tears continued to come out of my eyes as we got closer to the house. My father pulled into the driveway and angrily got out of the car. I got out and followed him inside.

"Now, go to your room and stay there!" my dad yelled as he hit me again.

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down it. I couldn't believe that I was still going through the same stuff week after week. I didn't tell Jack that my dad abused me because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I just couldn't wait until I turned 18. Then, I could finally get out of the house and live on my own. I just hoped that my dad wouldn't kill me by then.

**Well, this is my first Four Brothers fic. For those who have read my story on this site, which is Protect What's Yours, I am working on that too. I hope that everyone likes this story and I hope that it turns out great. Thanks for reading and I hope to read some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I reached over and shut it off. I didn't get much sleep that night because my cheek was sore from my dad. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and noticed the light purple bruise on my cheek. I pulled my hand up to my cheek and touched the bruise slightly. I winced slightly. I went over to the shower and turned the water on. I stripped down and got into the shower. I washed my hair and body and then got out of the shower. I dried off and then got dressed. I put some makeup on my face to cover up the bruise. I looked over at the clock and noticed that I had ten minutes before I had to leave.

"Shit," I said as I quickly blowdried my hair.

I finished getting ready and ran out the door. I ran out to my dad's car and got in.

"You're late," my dad said as I got into the car.

"Sorry," I said as I put my head down.

"Better not do it again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

My dad drove down the street and pulled into the parking lot. He put the car in park.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday? No friends. Got it?"

I nodded my head as I opened the door. I felt my dad grab onto my arm.

"I mean it," my dad said with a mean look on his face.

I got out of the car and walked towards the school with my head down. I walked into the front doors and down the hallway to my locker. I opened up my locker.

"Hey," I heard Jack say.

I looked over at him.

"Hi, Jack," I said as I put my books in my locker.

"Didn't think you were coming back," Jack said as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I was running late," I said as I avoided looking at him.

"Well, you definitely don't want to be late for English because she'll embarrass you in front of the whole class," Jack said with a smirk.

I got my English book out and closed my locker. Jack and I walked to English. I didn't want to upset my dad, so I didn't really say anything to Jack. We walked into the room just as the bell rang. We sat down in our seats. I could tell that Jack kept glancing over at me, but I just tried to remember what my dad said about not making friends. The bell rang and we got up and left the room. We went our separate ways. Lunch came and I sat at another table, by myself. Jack came over and sat down.

"Hey. You can sit with us," Jack said as he looked over at me.

"I'd love to, but that's alright," I said as I moved the food around on my plate.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he watched me move my food around.

"I'm okay," I said as I continued to move the food around.

"I know that the food here isn't that great, but you don't need to kill it," Jack said with a smirk.

I smiled a little and looked over at Jack.

"There's that smile. You sure you don't want to sit with us?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

I sat there and thought about what my dad had said. How would he find out if I did sit with Jack and talk to him and his friends? I looked over at Jack.

"I'll sit with you," I said as I stood up.

Jack and I walked over to his table and sat down.

"Where were you?" Aaron asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"She probably got a smell of you and took off. I don't blame her," David said as he sat there.

"Man, shut up," Aaron said as he threw a fry.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Probably homework. You guys have a ton of homework everyday at this school," I said as I looked at the guys.

"You actually do your homework?" Aaron asked as he looked dumbfounded.

"My dad kinda makes me," I said as I looked over at Jack.

"Well, how about I give you my number and you give me a call if you can come out," Jack said as he grabbed my hand and wrote his number down on the palm of my hand.

"Oooooo. Jackie wants her," David whispered to Aaron.

"Here," I said as I grabbed Jack's hand and wrote my number down on his palm.

The rest of the school day went fast. I was walking out of the school when I saw Jack standing outside with his friends. He walked over to me as I continued to walk out of the school.

"Hey. You need a ride?" Jack asked as he came over to me.

"No, my dad is-,"

"LACY! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" my dad yelled as he stood by the car.

"I gotta go," I said as I quickly walked to the car.

I got in the car and my dad sped off. Jack walked over to Bobby's car as he watched my dad leave the parking lot.

"What's up with him?" Bobby asked as Jack got in.

"I don't know. Must have been in a hurry," Jack said as Bobby pulled away.

My dad pulled into the driveway and we went into the house. I was walking in front of him when I felt him grab my hair from behind and pushed me to the floor.

"What the fuck were you doing! I asked you not to interfere with anyone and what did you do! You don't listen!" my dad yelled as he kicked my side. "You better start to fucking listen or there will be punishment! Do you hear me!"

"Yes, sir," I said as I moaned.

I got up off the floor and went to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed as tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't take this life anymore. I layed down on my bed and dozed off. I woke up a couple hours later and looked over at the clock. It was 6:30PM and I knew that my dad wasn't home. I looked out the window just to make sure that he was gone. I looked down at my palm and smiled at Jack's number. I went over to the phone and dialed the number.

"_Yo," I heard a guy's voice say._

"Hi. Is Jack there?" I asked as I sat down on the floor.

"_Hold on. Jackie!" I heard the guy yell into the phone._

"_I got it!" I heard Jack yell. "Hello?"_

"Hi, Jack. It's Lacy," I said as I smiled.

"_Hey. I didn't know whether you were going to call or not. How are you?"_

"I'm okay. Just woke up actually."

"_Well, did you eat yet?"_

"No."

"_Well, I was wondering if you would like to go and get some burgers or something?"_

"Sure. I'd love to," I said as I looked over at the clock. "As long as I'm back by nine."

"_Alright. Well, give me your address and I'll come and pick you up," Jack said as he grabbed a pencil and paper._

"It's 384 Washington Street."

"_Okay. I'll be there in a little bit."  
_

"Alright. See you then," I said with a smirk on my face, before I hung up the phone.

I went over to my closet and changed into a pair of jeans and plush foldover sweater. I touched up my makeup and brushed my teeth. I heard a car horn beeping and I walked out to the front door. I opened the door and Jack was standing there.

"Wow. You look amazing," Jack said as he looked at me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

We walked out to the car. Jack opened my door for me and I got into the car. He walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"This is my brother's car. You'll meet him someday. But, if I mess up anything with this car, he'll have my head. So, I have to be careful," Jack said as he backed out of my driveway.

We talked a little on the way to the diner. I learned a little bit more about him. He pulled into the parking lot and Jack opened my door. I stepped out of the car and we walked inside. We sat down in a booth and we were handed menus.

"Hi. My name is Denise and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" the waitress said as she stood there.

"We'll have chocolate milkshakes," Jack said as he looked at the waitress.

"Okay. I'll be right back with those. Go ahead and take a look at the menu," Denise said before she walked away.

"Trust me. They serve the best milkshakes here that you will ever have," Jack said as he sat the menu down on the table.

"So, do you know what's good here?" I asked as I looked at the menu.

"I order the same thing every time I come here. They're cheeseburgers are killer. They actually stuff the inside of the burger with cheese. It's called an Inside-Out Cheeseburger. It's the best," Jack said as he smiled at me.

"That sounds good," I said as the waitress walked over to the table and set the shakes down on the table.

"There you go. Are you two ready to place your order?"

"Yes, we're going to have the Inside-Out Cheeseburgers and we'll have a large order of fries with that," Jack said as he took my menu and handed Denise the menus.

"Okay. I'll be right back when it's done," Denise said as she took the menus and left the table.

"So, I have to ask you. I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but I noticed that your dad seemed kinda mad today. Was he late for a meeting or something?" Jack asked as I took a sip of my shake.

"Something like that," I said as I looked at Jack.

Jack noticed that I seemed upset when he asked me that. My eyes welded with tears. He didn't want to push anything, but he had a feeling that something was going on behind closed doors and he wanted to find out what that was.

"You can tell me anything," Jack said before he took a sip of his shake.

I looked over at Jack. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Listen, I've been in a bad situation before. If there's something that you need help with, let me know," Jack said as the waitress brought the food to our table.

"Thanks," I said as she set the food down on the table.

"Need anything else?" Denise asked as she looked at us.

"No. We're good," Jack said as he looked at her.

I sat there and grabbed a fry. I took a bite of it and looked over at Jack. We continued to eat, talking every once in awhile. I wanted to just burst out and tell Jack everything that had been going on. We walked out to Bobby's car and got in. Jack started to drive.

"If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" I asked as I looked over at Jack.

"Sure," Jack said as he glanced at me and then at the road.

"My dad gets angry very fast. Today wasn't the first time that he has yelled at me in public. He has a bad temper and when he's mad, you'll know it," I said as I looked out the window. "He's always yelling at me, telling me that everything I do is wrong. I can never do anything right," I said as tears welded in my eyes.

Jack looked over at me and I felt him rest his hand on my leg.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried to do everything right and nothing works with him," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I got yelled at yesterday because I was trying to make friends," I said as I shook my head.

"So, is that why you didn't talk to me much today?" Jack asked as he continued to drive.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

"Lacy, you can tell me anything okay? If you need someone, just come to me. I've been through a rough past and I know what you are going through. So, if there's anything that you need to tell me, don't be afraid," Jack said as he held onto my hand.

"I just get so scared because I'm afraid that one of these days he's going to lose it and I'm really going to be in trouble with him. He's been bad all my life. Even when my mother was alive, he was still angry all the time," I said as I looked out the window.

"Has he ever, ya know," Jack said as he looked over at me.

I nodded my head as I looked down at my lap. I felt Jack squeeze my hand as he continued to drive.

"Shit," I whispered as Jack pulled into my driveway.

"What?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"My dad. He's home. He usually doesn't get home until later," I said as I panicked. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said as I got out of the car.

"I'll walk you," Jack said as he got out of the car.

The front door opened and my dad was standing there.

"Where the fuck were you!" my dad yelled as I approached the front door.

"I was out with a friend," I said as I looked over at Jack.

"Hi, I'm Jack," Jack said as he held out his hand.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. Lacy, get in the house, right now!" my dad yelled as he pushed me into the house.

"Look, she just needed to go out and-,"

"She doesn't need friends," my dad said before he slammed the door shut in Jack's face.

Jack walked to the car and got in. He backed out of the driveway and drove to his house. The whole way home, he was worried what was happening at my house.

I was in my room when my dad barged in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Going out and doing whatever you fucking want to," my dad said as he came over to me.

"Dad, you're drunk. Just go to bed," I said as I backed into a wall.

"I'm not fucking drunk!" my dad yelled as he backhanded me across the face.

I fell to the floor.

"You're fucking pathetic! Just like your mother!" my dad yelled as he kicked me a couple of times. "You are never going to amount to nothing!" my dad yelled as he picked up the picture frame with a picture of my mother and slammed it to the floor.

Glass went everywhere. I looked over and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I stood up.

"How could you! That's the only picture I have of her!" I yelled as I looked into his face.

Bad move on my part. My dad brought his hand up and grabbed me by the throat. He pushed me up against the wall and held me there.

"You better wise up! I'm sick of your attitude!" my dad yelled before he slapped me again.

He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor, gasping for air. He laughed as he walked out of the room. I started to sob as I curled up in a ball on the floor. I couldn't believe that I was going through this. I just wanted to end my life so bad right then and there, but I needed to be strong for my mother, but how much more of this could I take?

**Thanks to everyone that has read this story so far. I'm going to try to update this story as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning came and I got up out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My lip was split and there was a bruise around my neck. There was no way that I was going to be able to cover up this time. I walked over and layed down in bed.

"You're going to be late!" I heard my dad yell as he pounded on the door.

"I'm not going," I said as I layed in bed.

"Good, but I better not catch you with that Jack again," my dad said before he walked away from my door.

I layed in bed and waited for my dad to leave. I just wanted to leave right then and there. My dad walked out to his car and got in. He pulled out of the driveway and left. The phone started to ring and I walked over to it.

"Hello," I said as I answered it.

"Hey. Good morning," I heard Jack say.

"Hi," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"You alright?"

I felt tears coming on and I sat there trying to hold them back.

"Lacy?"

"I'm fine," I said as I let a sob out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jack, I'm not coming to school today. You better go before you're late," I said before I hung up the phone.

"Wait," Jack said as he tried to keep me on the line.

He heard the dial tone and hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked over at Jack.

"Remember that girl that I was telling you about?" Jack asked as he got up and got his coat on.

"Lacy? Yeah, I remember her. Why? Something happen?" Evelyn asked as she got a worried look on her face.

"I think something is going on with her and her dad. Ma, can I go there? She's not going to school and I'm worried that something happened," Jack said as he looked at his mother.

"Okay, Jackie, but just this one time," Evelyn said as she smiled at Jack.

"Thanks, Ma. Bobby, I need your car," Jack said as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby said as he continued to watch the hockey game.

Jack got the keys and walked out to Bobby's car. He drove to my house and got out of the car. He walked to the front door and rang the door bell. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Jack standing there and I backed more behind the door.

"Hi, Jack," I said as I tried to hide myself.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said as I moved aside. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked as Jack walked in.

"Yeah, but I wanted to check-," Jack stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the cut on my lip and the bruises around my neck. "Wh-what happened?"

"That's what I get for hanging out with a friend," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Look, you need to get out of here. You need to get help-,"

"Jack, I tried that before. My dad lied to the cops and told them that nothing happened. He said that I was clumsy and that I fell or I ran into something. They never believe me," I said as I walked away from Jack.

"Listen, my Ma might be able to help you. Just give her a chance," Jack said as he followed me. "She helped me when I was in trouble."

I stopped walking and turned around. I looked at Jack.

"I went through a tough past. I was getting abused by different families. I went from foster home to foster home until finally, I landed in Evelyn's house. She took me in as one of her own and raised me. She will take you in and help you," Jack said as he got closer to me. "Please let me help," Jack said with pleading eyes.

"Look, my dad won't be home until this afternoon. I have to be back by then," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Okay. Good enough."

I got changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and left the house with Jack. We got to the house and Jack walked me up the steps. He opened the front door.

"Ma! I'm back!" Jack yelled as he hung up his coat.

I saw an older lady walk into the living room and over towards me and Jack.

"Ma, this is Lacy. Lacy, this is Evelyn," Jack said as he introduced us.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you. Jackie's been talking so much about you," Evelyn said as she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said with a smile as I shook Evelyn's hand.

I heard footsteps coming down the steps and saw another man that was built.

"Bobby, this is Lacy. Lacy, this is my brother, Bobby," Jack said as he looked at Bobby.

"Hi. So, you're the girl that Fairy's been talking about," Bobby said as he wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Bobby, manners," Evelyn said as she looked over at Bobby. "Lacy, I was just making some breakfast. Could I interest you in some?"

"Sure," I said as I looked at Evelyn.

"Alright," Evelyn said as she walked back into the kitchen.

I followed Jack and we sat down at the kitchen table. Evelyn placed a plate in front of me that had eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I started to eat, glancing over at Jack every once in awhile.

"Jack, could you give me and Lacy a minute?" Evelyn asked as she looked over at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said as he got up and looked at me before he left the kitchen.

"So, Jack tells me that you've been having some trouble at home," Evelyn said as she sat down beside me at the table.

I nodded my head and then looked over at Evelyn.

"Want to talk about it?" Evelyn asked as she held her coffee cup.

I thought for a second and then nodded my head.

"Is it your dad?" Evelyn asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah. He gets mad easily and takes it out on me," I said as I looked down at my plate.

"Well, a pretty young woman like you shouldn't have to go through that. I've helped hundreds of kids out and if you would like to, I could help you out, too," Evelyn said as she moved her hand over to mine. "You don't deserve to go through what you are going through," Evelyn whispered as I looked into her eyes.

I nodded my head as tears rolled down my cheeks. Evelyn got up and came over to me. She pulled me close to her and held me as I sobbed. Jack stood in the doorway as Evelyn looked over at him. She pulled back once I had calmed down and looked at me. She handed me a Kleenex and I wiped tears away.

"You're going to be okay. Just hang in there until I talk to the caseworkers down at the office," Evelyn said as she looked at me with a smile.

Evelyn stood up and Jack came over and sat down with me. I looked over at Jack.

"I'm going to go to the office now. You guys need anything, just call," Evelyn said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked as he handed me another Kleenex.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here," I said as I wiped more tears off my cheeks.

"You're welcome. I told you, she raised me. She can help anyone," Jack said as we sat there.

We hung out a little more until it was time for me to go back to my house. Jack drove me to the house and thank God, my dad wasn't home.

"Thanks again," I said before I got out of the car. "I owe you."

"Nah," Jack said as he walked me to the door. "Need anything, just call," Jack said as he made the phone gesture with his hand.

"I will, I said as I looked at Jack. "Thanks again," I said as I opened the door.

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I waved at Jack before he backed out of the driveway. He left and I smiled as I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. A couple minutes had passed and I heard my dad come into the house. He walked to where I was and took the glass out of my hands.

"You think that I'm fucking stupid!" my dad yelled as he threw the glass against the wall. "You think that I'm that fucking stupid!"

"What? I didn't do anything," I said as I backed up into the stove.

"You were fucking with that boy again. I came home and you weren't here. So, I left. I was out to find you and I saw that same car at the boy's house. You think that I'm that fucking stupid!" my dad yelled as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the stove.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled as I tried to get him off of me.

"You fucking lied and I'm sick of you going behind my back! I told you not to make friends and you didn't listen to me!" my dad yelled as he pushed me up against the stove harder.

"Dad, that hurts," I said as I winced.

He lifted his hand up and punched me in the face. I placed my hand over my cheek and he pushed me down to the floor. I tried to protect myself the best that I could. He grabbed a rolling pin and started to beat me with it.

"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to protect my body from getting hurt worse.

My dad continued to beat me and then his cell phone started to ring.

"You're fucking lucky," he said as he took his cell phone and answered it.

I got up off the floor and ran to my room. My whole body hurt and I was bleeding from my mouth. I sat down in the corner and rested my head on my knees as I tucked them up to my chest.

Later that night, I was sitting there. It was raining outside and I wanted to get away from everything. I quietly walked out of my room and down the hall. I noticed that my dad was asleep. I walked towards the front door and opened it quietly. I ran out the door and down the sidewalk. It was down pouring and lightning, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from that house. I walked the whole way to Evelyn's house and I walked up the steps. I was soaking wet and in pain, but I didn't care. I knew that Evelyn would help me. I lifted my arm and knocked at the door. The door opened and Bobby was standing there. I felt my knees give out from the pain and I started falling to the floor. Bobby caught me and held me up.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled as he carefully lowered me to the floor.

Jack came running down the steps and saw me standing there.

"Oh my god, Lacy!" Jack yelled as he kneeled down beside me.

Evelyn heard all the commotion and came to where we were. She saw Bobby holding me and Jack was holding onto my hand.

"Oh my god!" Evelyn yelled as she ran over to me.

She noticed the bruises and cuts all over my face.

"Jack, go upstairs and get the First-Aid Kit," Evelyn said as she looked at me. "Bobby, bring her over to the couch," Evelyn said as she walked into the living room.

Bobby lifted me up and carried me to the living room. He carefully layed me down on the couch as Jack came running down the steps with the First-Aid Kit. He handed the kit to Evelyn and she opened it up.

"Did he do this?" Jack asked as he kneeled down beside me.

"Yeah," I said as I winced in pain.

"It's gonna be okay," Jack said as he held my hand.

Evelyn cleaned my cuts up and bandaged them. I layed there with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Jack, take her upstairs and get her something to wear. We need to get her out of those wet clothes. I'm going to call the police," Evelyn said as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

Jack carefully wrapped his arm around me and helped me up off the couch. I winced as I stood up. Slowly, we walked to the steps. He helped me up them and walked me to his bedroom. I sat down on his bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some towels," Jack said as he ran into the bathroom.

He came back and layed the towels on the bed. He walked over to his closet and got a t-shirt out. He walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of black sweat pants. He walked over to me and layed them down on the bed beside me.

"I'm going to be right outside the door. Whenever you're done, just open the door, okay?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

I nodded my head and he left the room, closing the door behind him. I took the towels and dried myself off a little. I slowly stripped down and put on the dry clothes that Jack had layed out for me. I opened the door and walked back over to the bed. Jack walked into the room and leaned down in front of me.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"No," I said as tears came down my cheeks.

"It's okay," Jack said as he pulled me close to him. "He's not going to hurt you, at least not in this house. You have me, Ma, Bobby. Don't worry, okay?"

Evelyn stood in the doorway.

"Jack, I want you to stay in here with her. Just leave the door open and if you need anything, just come and get me, okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked at the both of us.

"Yeah," Jack said as he looked over at Evelyn.

"I talked to the cops and I'm going to try to get this sorted out. Don't worry, okay? He's not going to hurt you anymore," Evelyn said as she looked at me. "Night, you two."

"Night," Jack and I both said in unison.

I sat there as tears rolled down my cheeks. Jack stayed kneeled down in front of me and looked at me. I couldn't believe that I actually had someone that cared about me right there in front of me. Jack grabbed one of his pillows and tossed it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I wiped some tears away.

"I'm going to sleep down on the floor. I want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can," Jack said as he sat down on the floor.

I pulled the covers down slowly and layed down under the covers. Jack sat beside the bed and looked at me.

"I'll be right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere," Jack said as he looked at me.

"Thanks, Jack," I said as I looked over at him.

A few minutes had passed, and I started to doze off. Jack waited until I was sound asleep and then he layed down on the floor and fell asleep himself. I was finally with someone that actually cared about me, but would Jack and the rest of his family be able to save me before it's too late?

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope that everyone continues to read this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 4**

_I was walking down the hall of my house. The lights were all off and the only light was the moon shining in through the windows. I continued to walk slowly down the hall when suddenly my father stepped in front of me._

"_There you are. You think that you can hide from me," my dad said as he inched closer to me. "You think that you can go behind my back and go and see Jack."_

_I turned around and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I ran over to where my phone was and picked the phone up. There was no dial tone._

"_Come on!" I said as I tried to get the phone to work. "Shit!" I yelled as I threw the phone down._

"_You can't hide from me!" my dad yelled as he tried to break down the door. "You won't get away from me!"_

_My dad continued to hit up against the door and then finally, the door flew open and my dad was standing there. I screamed and tried to open my window. My dad ran over to me and grabbed me._

I started to scream in my sleep and Jack woke up. He sat up and came over to me.

"Lacy! Wake up!" Jack yelled as he shook me.

I sat up in the bed and sweat went down my face. I breathed heavily as tears began to fill my eyes. I pulled my hands up to my face and let out a sob.

"It's okay," Jack whispered as he pulled me close to him. "It's alright."

"What happened?" Evelyn asked quietly as she stood in the doorway.

"Nightmare," Jack said quietly as he looked over at his mother.

Jack motioned for Evelyn to go ahead and go back to bed. He held me until he felt me pull back.

"You okay now?" Jack whispered as he looked at me.

"I'm just scared. It just seemed so real. My dad was after me and there was no where for me to go. Right before he was going to hit me, I woke up," I said as I wiped more tears away.

"It's okay. He's not here. Trust me; I wouldn't let him near you."

I layed back down in the bed and Jack covered me back up. He went to get up off the bed and I grabbed onto his arm. Jack looked at me.

"Please don't go," I said as I looked at Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't do that to you. I'll be right here beside you," Jack said as he motioned towards the floor.

"Okay," I whispered.

I fell back asleep a short time after Jack did. The next morning, Jack woke up and looked over at the clock. It was almost seven. He sat up and looked over at me. I was sound asleep. He smiled at me and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. He quietly got up off the floor and went downstairs. Evelyn was standing the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Ma," Jack said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning, Jackie. Everything okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked over at Jack.

"Yeah. She's still sleeping," Jack said as he yawned.

"I'm going to have you stay home today to take care of her. I already called the principal and he's fine with it. I'm going down to the police station and I'm going to talk to them about this," Evelyn said as she placed a plate of food in front of Jack. "I want you guys to stay here and protect her."

Jack nodded his head as he took a bite of food. Evelyn got her coat on and headed out the door. Bobby came down the steps and yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' fairy," Bobby said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Morning," Jack said before he took another bite of his food.

"She alright?" Bobby asked as he sat down with Jack at the table.

"Just had a bad dream last night. She was fine after that."

"I think we need to teach the motherfucker a lesson," Bobby said before he took a swig of his beer.

"You want to go back to jail?" Jack asked as he looked at Bobby.

"Jackie, we're Mercers. Ain't no cops gonna mess with us," Bobby said with a smirk on his face. "Wish Angel was back from the Marines. He would help me take care of the guy."

Jack finished up his breakfast and took his plate over to the sink. He washed his dishes and put them in the drainer.

"I'm going to go up there and see if she's up yet," Jack said as he started to walk towards the steps.

He went upstairs and quietly walked down the hall to his bedroom. He stood in the doorway and I was laying in bed, staring at the wall.

"Hey," Jack said as he walked into his room.

"Hi," I said as I looked over at Jack.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Sore," I said as I turned onto my side to face Jack. "How long you been up?"

"Like 20 minutes. I had breakfast. There's some down there for you if you want something to eat," Jack said as he looked at me.

"I was thinking about getting a shower first, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll help you to the bathroom," Jack said as he stood up off the bed.

"Thanks," I said as I sat up slowly.

My body was hurting. Jack placed an arm around my lower back and held my hand as I slowly got up off the bed. I winced a little.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he watched me wince.

"Yeah. Just some pain," I said as I started to walk towards the bathroom.

We walked into the bathroom and Jack turned the water on for me. He went into the closet and got out some clean towels.

"Here you go. You need anything else?" Jack asked as he set the towels down on the sink.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," I said as I stood in the bathroom.

"Okay, well the water should be hot enough. If you need anything, just yell for me. I'll be in the bedroom," Jack said before he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I stripped down and got into the shower. I stood under the water and let it cascade down my body. It felt so good for the hot water to pour down on me.

Jack went downstairs to get me some pain medicine and something to drink. Evelyn came through the front door.

"I can't believe this!" Evelyn yelled as she hung her coat up.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as Evelyn walked into the kitchen.

"I went to talk to the cops. They said that they can't do anything because Lacy is a minor. Her father has control over her until she's 18," Evelyn said as she looked at Jack.

"What!? They can't do that!" Jack yelled as he slammed the glass down on the counter. "He beat her last night and she has the marks to prove it!"

"What's going on?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"The cops aren't going to do anything because Lacy is a minor," Jack said to Bobby.

"What? The fucker beat her and nothing is going to get done about it?" Bobby asked as he looked at Evelyn and Jack.

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn said as she looked at Bobby.

"Sorry, Ma, but it's the truth. He beat his own daughter and he's not going to get thrown in jail for it!?" Bobby yelled as he looked at Evelyn.

I started to come down the steps when I heard the commotion in the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at everyone.

All the sudden, the doorbell went off and there were knocks at the front door. Evelyn walked over and opened the door up. My dad was standing there with the cops.

"Evelyn Mercer, we're here to take Lacy back," the one cop said as he came into the house.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Jack with a worried expression.

"Lacy, you're coming with us," the one cop said as he grabbed my arm.

"No! Jack, do something!" I yelled as the cop started to walk me out of the house.

"Ma, don't let them take her! That fucker beat her up!" Jack yelled as he tried to grab for me.

"Jack, they have a right to take her. We can't do anything about this, even though I wish that we could," Evelyn said as she held Jack back.

"Jack!" I yelled as the cop continued to walk me out of the house.

"Let her go!" Bobby yelled as he followed the cop out of the house.

"Don't let them take me!" I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Jack!" I yelled as the cop walked me to the car.

"Get in there!" my dad yelled as he pushed me in the car and got in after me.

"I don't believe this," Evelyn said as she shook her head.

"Ma, there's got to be something that we can do," Jack said as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I tried, Jackie. They said that they can't do anything," Evelyn said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I looked out the window with tears going down my face as the car pulled away. I cried as the cop drove me and my dad back to the house. I was safe at the Mercer house and now I was going to go back to hell. The cop car pulled into the driveway and my dad dragged me out of the car.

"Thank you, officer. I hope that this never happens again," my dad said with a smile before he dragged me into the house. "How the fuck could you embarrass me like that, huh?" my dad said as he pushed me to the floor. "You think that you can just run off like that and everything is going to be okay?"

"Fuck you," I said as I looked up at him.

"Wrong," my dad said as he picked up a vase and threw it at me.

The vase busted into a hundred pieces and I winced. He picked me up by my shirt and threw me against the wall.

"Oww!" I yelled as I slid to the floor.

"You think this is fucking bad? How do you think your mother died, huh? How the fuck do you think she died?" my dad asked as he smiled at me.

"You said that she slit her wrists," I said as I looked up at him.

"Wrong. I did it," my dad said as he started to laugh. "That fucking bitch died because of my doing, not her own."

"You sick bastard," I said as I got up and went to hit him.

He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. He did it over again and then threw me down to the floor. I moaned and winced as I layed there.

"Don't even think that you're going to school tomorrow. You're going to fucking stay here! Got it!" my dad yelled into my ear as I layed there.

I slowly got up off the floor and limped to my room. I shut the door and sobbed as I made my way over to the bed. I noticed that my phone wasn't there on my stand. I looked around.

"Damnit!" I yelled as I started to sob.

My dad had taken my phone out of my room so I couldn't call Jack or 911. I layed down on my bed and passed out.

The next day, Jack came to school and noticed that I wasn't there. He went to English and kept glancing over at my seat. The whole day seemed like it took forever and then it was finally over. Jack hurried out of the school and to Bobby's car.

"She come today?" Bobby asked as Jack quickly got into the car.

"No. She wasn't there. What if he did something to her and she can't reach the phone?" Jack asked as he looked over at Bobby.

"Let's go talk to Ma first. She'll know what to do," Bobby said as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

The guys hurried home and went into the house.

"Jackie? Is that you?" Evelyn asked as she came down the steps.

"Ma, she wasn't there. Lacy wasn't at school," Jack said as he paced around the kitchen.

"Calm down, Jack. Don't go jumping to conclusions," Evelyn said as she came into the kitchen.

"What if she's hurt?" Jack asked as tears welded in his eyes.

"Why don't you try to call her and see if she's okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked at Jack.

Jack walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed my number and it started to ring.

"_Hello?" my dad said as he picked up the phone._

"I need to talk to Lacy," Jack said as he stood there.

"_You're not talking to no one," my dad said before he hung up the phone._

My dad walked to my room and threw open my door. I sat up and looked over at him.

"You think that you're fucking cute, don't you?" my dad asked as he came over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You fucking called that Jack whenever I was out today, didn't you?" my dad asked as he got into my face.

"No, I-,"

My dad backhanded me and wrapped his hands around my throat as he slammed me down on the bed. He got into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He held both of my hands down as he reached down and slid my pajama bottoms down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip.

"You'll see," my dad said as he chuckled.

He pulled my panties down and got on top of me.

"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip.

He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me. He continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed. Tears came out of my eyes. He moved his hand off of my mouth and started to punch me in the face.

"Stop it!" I yelled as he continued to rape and hit me.

He released and then pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. He started to kick me as hard as he could. I couldn't scream anymore and I didn't know if Jack would come for me or not. Blood was coming from all over me. I had cuts all of my body and I was bleeding badly. My dad finally stopped and walked out of the room.

An hour passed and Jack had a feeling that something bad had happened. He grabbed the phone and called the house. No one answered and Jack came downstairs as he dialed my number again. No one picked up.

"I'm going over there," Jack said as he grabbed his coat.

"I'm going with you," Bobby said as he got off the couch and walked over to Jack.

They quickly went out to the car and got in. Bobby pulled away from the house and started driving down the street.

"What if he did something to her, Bobby?" Jack asked as he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Then, I'm beating his ass and he's going to jail," Bobby said as he drove towards my house. "Which one?"

"That one," Jack said as he pointed at my house. "Good. He's not here," Jack said as Bobby parked the car in front of the house.

The two got out and ran towards the front door. Jack opened the door and walked inside.

"Lacy? You here?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room and looked around. "Lacy?" Jack said as he walked around the house looking for me.

"Maybe she's not here," Bobby said as he stood in the living room.

"She wouldn't go anywhere with him," Jack said as he made his way towards my bedroom. "Lacy, you in here?" Jack asked as he walked to my room.

Jack saw that my bed was a mess and walked into the room. As he walked over towards the window, he saw me laying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Jack yelled as he ran over to me. "Lacy?" Jack asked as he started to cry.

"Jack," I whispered as I opened my eyes slightly.

Bobby ran to the room and came over to where Jack was. He saw me laying there and quickly dialed 911.

"What happened?" Jack whispered as he held my hand and looked at me.

"Jack," I whispered as I layed there.

"Stay with me, Lacy. Don't give up on me. Stay awake," Jack said as tears came down his cheeks.

"The fucker just pulled in!" Bobby yelled as he ran out of my room and waited for my dad to come in.

I faintly looked up at Jack as he looked at me. Tears came out of my eyes.

"Jack," I whispered again as my hand grip started to lighten.

"No, no. Stay with me," Jack said as he looked down at me.

"Jack, he-," I said as my eyes started to get heavy.

"He what?" Jack asked as he tried to keep me away. "Lacy? Stay with me," Jack said as he started to sob.

My eyes closed and my hand grip loosened. Jack started to sob as paramedics came into the room. They made Jack move out of the way as they put me on a stretcher and started CPR. They took me out of the room and out to the ambulance. Jack followed them and got into the back of the ambulance. My dad was finally in handcuffs and being taken to jail for beating me up, but the guys didn't know what else my father had done to me. They would soon find out and hopefully he would get put away for a long time.

**Sorry if this chapter was rough with the actions, but I wanted to make it as real as possible. I just figured that I would throw that in the story. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jack was sitting in the waiting room with tears going down his cheeks when Bobby came in with Jerry and Evelyn.

"Oh, Jackie," Evelyn said as she walked over to Jack and pulled him into a hug. "What happened?"

"He almost killed her. That's what happened, Ma. I knew that he was bad news. I should have tried harder to keep him away from her," Jack said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Jackie, there was nothing that you could have done to stop this. He's in jail now and he's going to stay there for a long time," Evelyn said as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Bobby said as he looked at Jack and Evelyn.

"Bobby, that's not the right thing to do. He deserves it, but that's not the right thing to do. He will get his punishment," Evelyn said as he looked over at Bobby.

"How many times has this happened before?" Jerry asked as he looked at Jack.

"She said that he would hit her every once in awhile, but I don't think that it ever got this bad," Jack said as he shook his head.

A doctor walked into the waiting room where everyone was at.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Palumbo. Are you all here for Lacy?" Dr. Palumbo asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"She's in a coma right now. We had to revive her a couple of times because her heart stopped beating. I wanted to sit down with you guys and talk about everything with her. Do you know how long this has been going on for?" Dr. Palumbo asked as he sat down with Jack.

"She came to the school that I go to and I noticed that her father seemed mean when he came to pick her up that day. The next day, she told me that he had hit her because she wasn't supposed to make friends. She also told me that that wasn't the first time that he had hit her. He had done it in the past, but I don't think that he had ever been this aggressive," Jack said as he shook his head and looked at the doctor. "How bad is it?"

"Well, she has a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body. We also noticed that she was bleeding from the vaginal area, so we did a rape test-,"

"No, he didn't," Jack said as he looked at the doctor with an upset look on his face.

"I'm afraid he did. She had some tearing, but that will heal as time passes. She has been through a very traumatic experience, so I'm sure that when she wakes up, she's going to be emotional. Are you her family?" Dr. Palumbo asked as he looked at everyone.

"No. I'm one of her friends and this is my family," Jack said as he looked at everyone.

"Well, do you know if she has any family that we could contact?"

"Her mother passed away when she was little. She doesn't have any family from around here. Her dad traveled a lot, so she didn't stay in the same place," Jack said as he looked down at the floor. "Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's not awake, but I'll let you go into her room," Dr. Palumbo said as he stood up.

Jack stood up and followed the doctor. He walked down the hall and stood in the doorway when he reached my room. He pulled his hands up to his face as he saw how battered my body looked. I was laying there with a tube coming out of my mouth and I was hooked up to different machines. Jack's eyes filled with tears as he came over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Can she hear me?" Jack whispered as a tear escaped his eye.

"Yeah. I'll be right in the hall if you need me," Dr. Palumbo said before he left my room.

Jack sat there and looked at me. He couldn't believe that my dad was that evil. He carefully picked my hand up and held it in his hand. He looked at me as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Lacy, if you can hear me, it's Jack. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Your dad is in jail now. He's a sick bastard and I hope he burns in hell for what he's done to you," Jack said as he looked over my body. "I didn't keep my promise," Jack said as he started to choke on his tears. "I told you that I would keep you safe from him, and I broke my promise. I should have done something sooner. You wouldn't be in this position right now if I would have just tried harder to keep him from you," Jack said as he started to break down.

Evelyn stood in the doorway with the other boys and started to cry. She hated to see me laying there, battered and bruised.

"If you can hear me, Lacy, you need to wake up," Jack said as he continued to hold my hand.

A couple hours had passed and Jack was sitting in the chair, watching over me. Evelyn walked into the room and came over to Jack.

"Jackie, I'm going to take the boys home. Are you going to stay here?" Evelyn whispered as she looked at Jack.

"Yeah. I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to make sure that nothing bad happens to her," Jack said as he looked over at me.

"Okay, well, try to eat something and get some rest, okay sweetie? If you need anything, anything at all, just call the house and one of us will come here okay?" Evelyn asked before she kissed Jack's head.

Jack nodded his head and gave Evelyn a hug. Evelyn left the room and Jack looked over at me.

Later that night, Jack was still sitting in the chair waiting for me to wake up. A nurse came into the room to check my vitals.

"Visiting hours are almost over," the nurse said as she looked over at Jack.

"I want to be here for her when she wakes up," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes.

"If anything changes, we'll be sure to call you. You look like you need to get something to eat and get some rest," the nurse said as she looked over at Jack.

"If she does wake up, please call me right away," Jack said as he looked at the nurse.

"I will," the nurse said before she left the room.

Jack looked over at me and grabbed my hand again.

"Lacy, I'm going to go home now. Please wake up soon, okay? When you wake up, I will be right here," Jack whispered as he stood up and then kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow," Jack said with a smile before he walked out of my room.

He drove home and walked into the house.

"Did she wake up?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the living room where Jack was.

"Not yet," Jack said as he layed down on the couch. "The nurse said that she would call me if anything changed or if she woke up," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes.

"She'll be okay, Jackie. She's a tough girl," Evelyn said as she looked at Jack.

"How could her dad do that to her?" Jack asked as he looked over at Evelyn.

"I don't know, Jackie. But, he's going to be put away for a long time for doing that to her," Evelyn said as her eyes welded with tears. "You should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, but I don't know how much rest I'm going to be able to get tonight," Jack said as he stood up and made his way towards the steps.

Jack walked up the steps and started to walk down the hallway. He walked to his room and layed down on his bed. Bobby heard Jack come in and walked to his room and stood in the doorway.

"How is she?" Bobby asked as he looked at his brother.

"The same. I can't believe that he did this to her, Bobby," Jack said as he looked over at Bobby.

"I know, Jack, but he's probably getting his right now. I should have killed the motherfucker when I had the chance," Bobby said as he balled his fists up. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get some sleep right now and then I'm going back first thing in the morning."

"Alright, well if you need anything, just holler," Bobby said before he shut Jack's door.

The next morning came and Jack woke up. He didn't get that much sleep because all he could think about was how much pain I was in when the whole incident occurred. He got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Anyone call?" Jack asked as he sat down at the dinner table.

"No. What time are you going in?" Evelyn asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Around eight. I'll probably be there all day," Jack said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Hopefully she wakes up today," Evelyn said as she looked over at Jack.

"Yeah, but I don't know what she's going to go through whenever she wakes up. I just hope that she doesn't have as hard of a time as I did whenever I was younger," Jack said as he looked at Evelyn.

"Well, she's got all of us to get her through it," Evelyn said as she took her cup over to the sink.

Jack finished up his breakfast and got ready to go to the hospital. He borrowed Bobby's car and drove himself to the hospital. He walked in and came right up to the room that I was in the night before. He came in my room and I was still in the same position as the night before. The same nurse was there checking my stats before she had to go home.

"Hi. Anything change?" Jack asked as he came into the room.

"No. She's been the same throughout the night. Tough girl, but she's been the same," the nurse said as she wrote down some numbers. "I'm out of here for the day. You need anything?"

"No. I'm good," Jack said as he sat down in the seat beside the bed.

"Okay, well there should be another nurse coming in soon, so I will see you later," the nurse said before she walked out of the room.

Jack carefully took my hand and looked over at me.

"Well, you made it through the night. Hopefully, you wake up sometime today and I'll be here for you. I had a tough night last night. Couldn't sleep. All I could think about was what your dad did to you," Jack said as he shook his head. "Just please wake up soon."

A couple of days had passed and Jack stayed by my side the whole time.

_I looked around and it was white everywhere._

"_Hello?" I said as I walked around. "Is anyone here?"_

_I saw a woman walking in front of me._

"_Excuse me," I said as I tried to catch up with her._

_The woman turned around and I noticed that it was my mom. I gasped._

"_Mom?" I asked as I looked at her._

"_Yes, dear. It's me," my mom said as she smiled._

"_Where are we?" I asked as I looked around._

"_You're in heaven, sweetie," my mom said as she looked at me._

"_W-what? I'm dead?" I said as I looked around._

"_Honey, you can't stay here. You don't belong here. Not yet. It's too early," my mom said as she placed her hands on my shoulders._

"_Mom, what happened with you? Dad said that you slit your wrists," I said as tears went down my face._

"_No honey. Your father did this to me. You need to go back now. You need to go back to your life," my mom said as she started to fade away._

"_Wait! Mom! Don't go!" I yelled as everything started to get brighter._

Jack was sitting there holding my hand when he felt when fingers fidget. Jack looked over at me.

"Lacy?" Jack asked as he stood up.

My finger moved more and Jack looked over at Bobby.

"She's waking up. Go get a doctor!" Jack yelled as he looked over at Bobby.

Bobby got up and ran out of the room. I moaned a little as I started to wake up more. A doctor came in and over to my bed. My eyes fluttered open.

"Jackie, I'm going to call Ma," Bobby said before he left the room.

"Lacy. I'm Dr. Palumbo. I need you to move your fingers for me," the doctor said as he looked at me.

I lifted my hands up and moved my fingers.

"Good. Now I need you to move your feet for me," the doctor said as he pulled the blanket up.

I moved my feet.

"Good. Now, I'm going to shine this light in your eyes for a minute," Dr. Palumbo said as he took out his little flashlight and shined it in my eyes.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"She's going to be alright. Now, Lacy, I'm going to take your breathing tube out, okay? What I want you to do is when I go to slide the tube out, I want you to cough," Dr. Palumbo said as he lifted the tape off of the sides. "Okay, now cough."

I coughed as he slid the tube out of my throat. My throat hurt and I had pain everywhere in my body. I winced and coughed a little.

"I'm going to get her a shot for the pain," Dr. Palumbo said as he walked out of the room.

I looked over at Jack and he came over to me. He carefully picked my hand up and sat down beside me. I couldn't really recall what happened at that moment, but I would find out soon enough what had exactly happened at my house.

**Here's another chapter. I hoped that everyone enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack looked at me as tears came down his cheeks.

"Jack," I barely whispered.

"Shh. The doctor said you shouldn't really talk right now because of your throat. Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"A little," I whispered.

"Okay, well I had a bad feeling that something was wrong when you didn't show up to school the other day. So, Bobby and I came to your house and your dad had beaten you up. You were barely alive when we got there," Jack said as his eyes welded with tears. "When the doctor came out to talk to me, he said that you were in a coma. He umm, he also said that you had been raped," Jack said as he looked up at me.

Tears welded in my eyes as the memories started to wash over me. I pulled my hands up to my face as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Jack started to cry as he stood up and sat down beside me on the bed. He pulled me into a hug and held me as I sobbed into his chest. Jack knew exactly what I was going through because he had gone through it when he was younger.

"It's gonna be okay," Jack said as he held me close.

Evelyn stood in the doorway and saw Jack holding me close to him. She slowly walked over to the bed. Jackie saw her standing there and slowly pulled back from me. He got up off the bed as Evelyn sat down on the bed beside me. I looked at her with tears going down my face. She wiped the tears off my cheeks and gave me a comforting smile.

"I've got some good news for you," Evelyn said as she took my hand and looked at me. "After you get out of here, you're going to be staying with us at the house. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"I have to get back to work. I just came here to talk to you for a minute, but I will come back later tonight. Do you need anything?"

"No," I whispered as I looked at her.

"Okay. Jackie will be here with you, so you have nothing to worry about, okay sweetie?" Evelyn asked before she kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'll see you two later," Evelyn said after she kissed Jack's cheek.

The next day came and Jack decided that he should go back to school so that he wouldn't fail from being behind. The day seemed to take forever, but it was finally over. Jack rushed to the hospital and made his way to my room. He walked down the hall and saw a nurse coming out of my room.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," the nurse said as she came out of my room.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he looked at the nurse.

"I just wanted to tell you that she had a pretty rough night last night. She continued to keep having nightmares throughout the night and she's been really upset all day long. She didn't really eat anything, so if you could talk to her and try to get her to eat something, then that would be great," the nurse whispered to Jack.

"I'll try," Jack said before he walked back towards my room.

Jack stood in the doorway and looked at me. I looked terrible. I had bags under my eyes, tearing going down my cheeks, my eyes were red and puffy, and I was pale. Jack noticed that I was blankly staring out the window as he came into the room.

"Lacy?" Jack asked as he sat down beside me on the bed.

I looked over at Jack.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he noticed how sad I looked.

"No," I whispered as I still was having trouble talking.

"The nurse said that you had trouble sleeping overnight," Jack said as he tried to get me to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered as I picked at the blanket that was on top of me.

"Look at me."

I looked up at Jack and into his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your dad is in jail now. Honestly, I want to tell you that I know exactly what you are going through, okay? I never told you this, but the same thing happened to me when I was little. My biological father raped me when I was little," Jack said as tears welded in his eyes. "It's not something that I'm proud of, but I know what you are going through and if you need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here for you okay?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I was embarrassed. I didn't know what you were going to think about me if I would have told you that," Jack said as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I just can't deal with this," I whispered to Jack as I looked at him. "My dad has never done anything this bad before. I'm scared," I said as more tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again. I won't let him. Bobby won't let him either. Bobby's mad about this whole situation. He wanted to kill your dad. So did I," Jack said as he looked at me.

"How did you deal with it?" I whispered as I looked at Jack.

"It's hard, and it will take time. I will be there for you when you need me. Emotions will come and go. Some days will be harder than other days, but you will eventually get through it."

I tried to sit up and I winced.

"Easy," Jack said as he helped me. "Do you want to try to eat something?"

"Not really," I whispered as I shook my head.

All I could think about was what my father did to me and my stomach would turn every time.

"You need to get something in you to keep your strength up. How about you try something?"

"Okay," I whispered.

Jack stood up and moved the tray over to me. He lifted the lid and there was chicken, rice, and peas on the plate. I grabbed the fork and cut a piece of the chicken away from the rest. I lifted the fork and placed the chicken in my mouth.

"There you go," Jack said as he watched me.

Jack continued to watch as I ate more food. I wanted my life to end, but I knew that Jack would keep his word and be there for me when I needed him.

A couple of days had passed and the doctor was going to release me that day. Jack came to the hospital to get me. He brought me loose sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear. I was all dressed and ready to go as the nurse wheeled a wheel chair in. The nurse and Jack helped me stand up and walk over to the wheel chair. I winced as I walked.

"Take your time," Jack said as he helped me walk.

I carefully sat down in the wheel chair and the nurse wheeled me out of the room. Jack walked beside me as the nurse wheeled me down the hall. We made it out to Bobby's car and Jack helped me stand up and walked me over to the passenger's side. I slowly got into the seat. Jack came around and got into the driver's side.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said as I put my seatbelt on.

"Okay, let's go," Jack said as he started up the car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

I stared out the window as Jack drove down the street.

"Jack," I said as I looked out the window.

"Yeah?"

"I want to stop at my house and get my things," I said as I looked over at Jack.

"Are you sure? We could get them another time," Jack said as he looked over at me.

"No, I want to get my stuff while I can. God only knows if the cops are going to let him out," I said as I looked back out the window.

"Okay. We'll go get your things," Jack said as he continued to drive.

He turned down my street and stopped in front of my house. Jack got out of the car and walked around to my side. He opened the door and helped me get out of the car. We slowly walked to my house. I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around as Jack helped me walk around the house.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah. I just want to get my things and get out of here," I said as we walked down the hall to my room.

We stood in the doorway of my room. My bed was the same. The sheets were a mess.

"Just gather up my things. There are a couple suitcases in my closet," I said as I stood in the doorway.

Jack walked over to my closet and got the suitcases out. He started to put things in my suitcases as quick as he could. He knew that I could break down at any minute. I stood there and looked over at my bed. Flashbacks started to run through my mind.

_My dad backhanded me and wrapped his hands around my throat as he slammed me down on the bed. He got into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He held both of my hands down as he reached down and slid my pajama bottoms down._

"_What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip._

"_You'll see," my dad said as he chuckled._

_He pulled my panties down and got on top of me._

"_Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip._

Jack continued to pack my things as he looked over at me. Tears welded in my eyes as he saw me staring at the bed.

"Lacy? You alright?" Jack asked as he continued to pack my stuff.

_He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me. He continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed. Tears came out of my eyes. He moved his hand off of my mouth and started to punch me in the face._

Jack got everything packed and zipped the suitcases up. He came over to me.

"Lacy? You okay?" Jack asked as he tried to get me to look at him.

I broke out of my flashback and looked at Jack with tears going down my face.

"It really happened, didn't it?" I asked as I looked at Jack.

Jack nodded his head. More tears came out of my eyes as Jack pulled me into an embrace.

"Let's get out of this place. I have everything," Jack said as he grabbed the suitcases.

We walked down the hall and left the house. He put the suitcases in the back of the car and got in the driver's side. I took one last look at the house as Jack started the car. I knew one thing, I never wanted to come back to that house ever again.

**Here's another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack and I pulled up in front of Evelyn's house. I looked over and saw Evelyn and Bobby coming out of the house. Jack got out of the car and went over to my side and opened the door.

"Hi there, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked as her and Jack both helped me out of the car.

"In a little bit of pain, but I'm doing better," I said as I started to walk.

"You hungry?" Evelyn asked as we made our way towards the house.

"Yeah," I said as we slowly went up the steps.

Jack opened the door as Evelyn helped me inside.

"Yo, fairy! You gonna help me with this stuff?" Bobby asked as he grabbed one of my suitcases.

"Yeah," Jack said as he turned around and came down the steps.

Evelyn walked me into the living room and helped me sit down on the couch.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Evelyn asked as she took off my shoes.

"No thanks. I'm good for now," I said as I rested back on the couch.

Bobby and Jack came through the door and took my stuff upstairs.

"If it's alright, you're going to be sharing a room with Jack. He begged for me to let you stay in there," Evelyn said as she set my shoes aside.

"That's fine," I said as Evelyn stood up.

The timer started going off in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, dear," Evelyn said as she walked into the kitchen and got a chocolate cake out of the oven.

Jack and Bobby came back downstairs. Bobby walked into the kitchen as Jack came over and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Need anything?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I looked over at Jack. "I was looking at the picture over there on the fireplace. I see that you have two other brothers?"

"Yeah. Angel is in the Marine's. He's been gone for a little over a year. The other one is Jerry. He lives at his own place with his wife and two kids," Jack said as he looked over at the picture. "You'll meet them sometime."

I sat there as memories flooded my mind.

_My dad backhanded me and wrapped his hands around my throat as he slammed me down on the bed. He got into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He held both of my hands down as he reached down and slid my pajama bottoms down._

Jack looked over at me and noticed that I had tears in my eyes.

"Hey," Jack said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Lacy?"

"Huh-what?" I asked as I looked over at Jack.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking about some stuff. Would it be alright if I went upstairs and layed down?"

"Yeah, let me help you," Jack said as he stood up and then helped me up.

Jack helped me up the steps and down the hall to his room. We went into the bedroom and he helped me sit down on the bed. I layed down as Jack covered me up with a blanket.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Jack asked as he kneeled down beside me.

"No. I'm fine. I'm sure that you will be bored if you stay in here with me," I said with a smirk on my face.

"That's not true, but if you need anything, just yell for me," Jack said before he got up.

Jack walked over to the door and turned around to look at me before he closed the door. He smiled as he looked at me and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I layed there Jack's bed and started to doze off.

_My dad backhanded me and wrapped his hands around my throat as he slammed me down on the bed. He got into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He held both of my hands down as he reached down and slid my pajama bottoms down._

"_What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip._

"_You'll see," my dad said as he chuckled._

_He pulled my panties down and got on top of me._

"_Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip._

_He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me. He continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed. Tears came out of my eyes. He moved his hand off of my mouth and started to punch me in the face._

I sat up from my nightmare with sweat on my face. I breathed hard as tears went down my cheeks. I felt my stomach turn and I covered my mouth as I got up and ran for the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I went over to the toilet and the contents from my stomach emptied. I kneeled down to the floor on my knees as I let out a sob. I flushed the toilet and then stood up to rinse my mouth out. I looked at myself in the mirror as the tears continued to go down my cheeks. I looked down and saw a razor sitting on the sink. I closed my eyes as I shook my head. I opened my eyes and reached over to pick up the razor. I walked over and sat down on the floor against the wall.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I took the razor and placed it to my wrist. I slid the razor and slashed my skin open. I looked down as blood started to run off of my wrist and onto the floor.

"Lacy? You in there?" I heard Jack's voice say as he knocked at the door. "Lacy? You alright?"

Jack didn't hear me say anything and started to get worried. He opened the door slightly and saw me on the floor holding the razor.

"Lacy!" Jack yelled as he came into the bathroom and kneeled down beside me.

I looked over at Jack with tears going down my face. Jack took the razor from me and set it on the floor beside him. He grabbed a towel that was hanging up on the rack and wrapped it around my wrist. I continued to look at Jack as he held the towel to my wrist. Jack looked into my eyes with tears welding in his eyes.

"Don't tell her, Jack," I whispered as I looked at him. "Please."

"I won't, but please don't do this. You don't need to do this," Jack whispered as he looked into my eyes. "You're better than this. People want you here," Jack said as he continued to look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as tears went down my cheeks.

"It's okay," Jack said as he stood up and went over to the medicine cabinet.

He got some things out and came back over to me. He unwrapped the towel from my wrist and cleaned my cut. I winced as he put the alcohol on my wrist. Jack blew on it as I looked up at him.

"Sorry," Jack whispered as he wrapped the bandage around my wrist.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked as I watched him.

"Try living with three brothers that always got hurt," Jack said as he continued to wrap the bandage around my wrist.

Jack finished taking care of my cut and picked the razor up off the floor. He put it back on the sink and helped me up. He walked me across the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and Jack sat down with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"I just keep having flashbacks and I just can't take it anymore. It's too much to deal with," I said as tears formed in my eyes. "I've never had to deal with anything like this before. I don't know what to do," I said as I choked on my tears.

"You can come to me. I've been through this stuff before. I went through it during my childhood and I just want you to know that I do know what you are going through and I will be here for you when you need me," Jack said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes. "Evelyn's here, Bobby. I know that he might not seem like the guy to go to, but he'll listen," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"It's upsetting," I said as I looked down and shook my head. "Right before my dad did what he did to me, he told me that _he_ was the one that killed my mother," I said as I continued to shake my head and look down. "All along, I thought my mom committed suicide."

"Yo, Jackie!" we heard Bobby yell from downstairs.

"Be right back," Jack said before he got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Jack walked down the hallway and stood at the top of the steps.

"Ma wants you," Bobby said as he looked up at Jack.

Jack came down the steps and went into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready. I'm going to make you and Lacy plates so she doesn't have to come downstairs. Just make sure you bring the dishes down after you're done," Evelyn said as she put some chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, and peas onto our plates. "How is she?"

"She's alright. She's having a rough time right now, but I'm talking her through it," Jack said as he grabbed the plates.

"That's my Jackie. Always knowing how to take care of things," Evelyn said with a smile.

Jack brought the plates of food upstairs and came into his room.

"Dinner is served," Jack said as he walked over and handed me a plate.

"Thanks," I said as I took the plate and sat it down on my lap.

I cut a piece off of the chicken and took a bite. It was perfect.

"Ya know, to be honest, I haven't had a home-cooked meal like this since I was little," I said as I continued to eat.

"Really? Well, you'll be getting meals every day. Ma makes TONS of food all the time," Jack said as he ate his food.

"Do you play your guitar a lot?" I asked as I looked over at his guitar.

"Yeah. Bobby doesn't like it, but I play when I can."

"Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah. I have like ten written and I'm working on a couple."

I nodded my head as I continued to eat. We finished up our food and Jack took our plates downstairs. Evelyn had cut me and Jack some cake and he brought it upstairs.

"She made dessert," Jack said as he walked over to me and handed me the plate.

I took the plate and started to eat the cake.

"She make this from scratch?" I said before I took another bite.

"Yeah. She makes pretty much everything from scratch," Jack said after he took a bite.

Later that night, I was laying on the bed and Jack came into the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the floor.

"You don't have to sleep down there," I said as I looked over at him.

Jack looked over at me.

"I know that it's uncomfortable to sleep on the floor. You can sleep up here. There's enough room," I said as I moved over against the wall.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Jack asked as he looked over at me. "I just want you to be sure."

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

Jack stood up and put the pillow back on the bed. He turned the light off and covered us up.

"You okay?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I whispered back as I rested my head on the pillow.

"Okay, well, goodnight," Jack whispered.

"Night," I whispered back with a smile on my face.

I was finally happy. Jack made me feel so safe and I felt like I could talk to him about anything. He was understanding and thoughtful when it came to dealing with my issues. I trusted him with everything and I felt like I had known him my whole life. I had a feeling that my life was going to take a turn for the better.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up the next morning and felt something wrapped around my waist. I looked down and noticed that Jack's arm was draped around me. I smiled and rested my head back on the pillow. Jack felt me move and he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Hey," Jack whispered as he looked at me.

"Hi," I whispered back as I looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked down and noticed that his arm was still wrapped around me.

"Sorry," Jack said as he pulled his arm back to himself and blushed.

"It's alright," I said as I blushed a little.

"How are you?" Jack asked as he stretched out.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Good," Jack said as he looked over at the clock. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What would you like? I'll make you anything," Jack said as he got out of bed and slid his jeans on.

"Surprise me. Do I have time to shower?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah. I'll make something good for you," Jack said as he put a t-shirt on.

Jack walked out of the room and I went over to my bags and got some clean clothes out. I figured that I better wear a sweatshirt for awhile to cover my arm up. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stepped into the shower and washed off. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I blowdryed my hair and then went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jack standing at the stove.

"Hey. It's almost ready," Jack said as he looked over at me. "How was your shower?"

"Good. My wrist hurts though," I said as I sat down at the table.

Jack set down a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon and sausage. He sat down at the table with me. I put some food on my plate and took a bite.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked after I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Ma had to go to work and Bobby's still sleeping. How's your food?"

"Good. Thanks," I said as I continued to eat. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Ma taught me some things, but most of the stuff I learned from T.V.," Jack said after he took a sip of juice.

Bobby came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Aww, Fairy, you shouldn't have," Bobby said as he took a piece of bacon off of Jack's plate.

"Come on, man," Jack said as he looked at Bobby.

"Did you wear Ma's flowered apron while you made breakfast?" Bobby asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, Bobby," Jack said as he shook his head.

I watched the boys fight and smirked at Jack when he looked over at me. Jack smiled and then looked back down at his plate. We finished up eating and Jack started to do the dishes.

"I'll be right back," I said as I left the kitchen and went upstairs.

I went to the bathroom and came out. I was about to come down the steps when I heard Bobby and Jack talking.

"Come on, Fairy, I know you like her. I see the way you look at her when she's around you," Bobby said to Jack as he sat at the kitchen table.

"So, what if I like her? She's cute and she's nice. She listens to me when I talk to her," Jack said as he continued to wash the dishes.

I stood at the top of the steps and smiled when I heard Jack tell Bobby that.

"So? I listen to you. Do you want to go out with me?" Bobby joked as he laughed.

I came down the steps and into the kitchen. Bobby looked over at me and then looked at Jack.

"I have to go do something. I'll leave you two be," Bobby said as he got up and went upstairs.

Jack and I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jack turned the T.V. on and started to flick through the channels. The front door opened and a tall, skinny, dark man appeared.

"Hey, Jackie," the man said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, Jerry. This is Lacy. Lacy, this is my brother Jerry," Jack said as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook Jerry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Is Ma here?" Jerry asked as he looked around.

"She's working right now," Jack said as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Upstairs doing something."

"Alright. Let me go see what he's up to," Jerry said as he went up the steps.

"God, there's nothing on," Jack said as he continued to flip.

"That's because it's Sunday. There is never anything on Sundays," I said with a smirk.

"Bobby, I'm not going and playing hockey today," Jerry protested as he came down the step with Bobby following close behind.

"Come on, man," Bobby said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"How long?" Jerry asked as he looked at Bobby.

"Just an hour or so," Bobby said as he looked at Jerry.

"Fine, but I have to leave there by two. The girls got gymnastics," Jerry said as he shook his head.

"Alright Cracker Jack, you coming?" Bobby asked as he started to get his equipment together.

"Ma's not here. I can't leave her-,"

"I'll go," I said as I looked at all of them.

"You sure?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind watching you guys play," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Alright," Jack said as he stood up and helped me up off the couch.

They got their gear together and we headed outside. They put everything in Jerry's Volvo and we got into the car. I sat in the back with Jack and Bobby sat in the front. We arrived at the rink minutes later and we got out. We headed over towards the rink and I sat down on the bleachers.

"Fairy, no messing up today either. Don't pull that shit that you pulled last time," Bobby said as he laced his skates up.

"Whatever, Bobby. I did a lot better than you did," Jack said as he stood up from lacing his skates.

"In you dreams, Fairy," Bobby said as he got onto the ice.

They all skated onto the ice and started to play. I could tell that these guys were experienced with hockey especially Bobby. I looked over and saw Jack looking at me. I smiled and blushed a little. Jack smirked.

"Fairy, pay attention!" Bobby yelled as he skated past Jack.

"Damnit, Bobby! Do you always have to yell at me?" Jack yelled as he started to skate again.

The guys finished up a little bit later and got off the ice. They changed back into their shoes and grabbed their gear. We went to Jerry's vehicle and got in. Jerry drove us back to the house and we all got out and brought everything inside. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well, I need to go get the girls before I'm late and Camille has a fit," Jerry said as he stood in the living room. "It was nice meeting you, Lacy. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Nice to meet you too," I said as I looked at Jerry.

Jerry left the house and Jack came over and sat down with me on the couch as Bobby went into the kitchen and got a beer.

"You want to go do something?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Like what?" I asked as I looked back at Jack.

"Movies, maybe grab a bite to eat. What do you say?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Alright," I said with a smile.

"Cool," Jack said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, can I borrow your car?"

"For what, Fairy. Need to go see your boyfriend?"

"No. I'm going to take Lacy out for the day so she doesn't have to listen to you," Jack said as he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't mess it up," Bobby said as he handed the keys to Jack.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said as I stood up and walked over to the front door.

"You too kiddies have fun, and Jack? Don't be too gay," Bobby said as he chuckled.

Jack shook his head as we walked out the door. We got into Bobby's car and Jack drove us to the movie theater. We walked inside and tried to decide what to see.

"How about 21? That starts in ten minutes and I heard it's good," Jack said as we looked at the movies.

"Yeah. We'll go see that."

"Two for 21, please," Jack said as he took his wallet out.

"That's 14," the cashier said after she rung it up into the computer.

Jack pulled out a 20 and gave it to the cashier. The cashier got the change and the two tickets.

"6 is your change. Enjoy the show," the cashier said as she handed everything to Jack.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Jack asked as he handed me a ticket.

"Just something to drink," I said as I took the ticket.

Jack got us something to drink and we walked to the movie theater and sat down in the seats.

"It's been forever since I've been to a movie," I said as I looked at the big screen.

"Really?" Jack asked after he took a sip of his pop.

"Yeah. I was never allowed to go anywhere," I said as I looked over at Jack.

"Well, I'll take you out all the time then," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. We sat there and watched the previews. Finally, the movie was starting. We sat there and watched the movie. I felt an arm drape over my shoulders. I looked and noticed that it was Jack's arm. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and leaned towards me.

"Can I kiss you?" Jack whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and Jack leaned towards me. Our lips met and we sat there and shared a couple of kisses. I pulled back and smiled. The movie was over and we got up and walked out. We walked out of the movie theater and got into Bobby's car. Jack pulled out of the parking lot and made his way towards the diner. We kept glancing at each other.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" I asked as I looked over at Jack.

"It was good, well the parts that I saw," Jack said with a smirk.

I smiled back as Jack pulled into the diner's parking lot. We got out of the car and walked in. We sat down in a booth and the same waitress from before came over.

"Hi, Jack. How you doing today?" Denise asked as she got her tablet ready.

"Good. How about you?" Jack asked as he looked over at Denise.

"Same old, same old. You want the usual?" Denise asked as she looked at Jack.

"Yeah. She'll have the same," Jack said as he smiled at me.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Denise said as she walked away and placed the order.

We sat there and looked at each other. I was still trying to figure out what was up with Jack. Did he really like me that much? I was never really allowed to have a boyfriend, so I didn't know what to expect. Denise came back over with our drinks and food.

"Here you go. Enjoy," Denise said as she set the baskets of food down on the table.

We started to eat, glancing over at each other from time to time. We finished up our food and left the diner. We went back to the house and went inside.

Later that night, Jack and I were getting ready for bed. I put my pajama shorts on and a tank top. I walked out of Jack's room and went to go into the bathroom when I bumped into a muscular chest. I looked up and saw Jack's eyes.

"Sorry," I said as I blushed.

"It's alright. You coming to bed?" Jack asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah. Just have to brush my teeth," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

Jack watched me walk into the bathroom and smiled. I put some toothpaste on my brush and started to brush my teeth. I finished up and rinsed my mouth out. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that the bruises had gotten better. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into Jack's room, closing the door behind me. Jack was sitting on the bed. I crawled onto the bed against the wall and layed down. Jack reached up and turned the light off. He layed down and pulled up the covers. I turned onto my side and I felt Jack wrap his arm around my waist.

"You alright with this?" Jack whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back with a smile on my face.

"Night."

"Night, Jack."

I continued to smile for a few minutes because I knew that I had finally met someone that cared about me. I just hoped that he wasn't like every other guy and would leave me if he found someone better. Jack didn't seem that way. My eyes started to get heavy and I drifted off into a deep sleep with Jack's arm secure around my waist.

**Sorry if this chapter is boring. I'm writing this late at night and I'm kinda tired, but I like adding chapters every day. Hopefully the next chapter is better. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A couple of weeks had passed and I was feeling better. Jack helped me make all of my school work up and we were even getting closer as the days passed. We would go out a couple times a week and get something to eat and maybe try to catch a good flick. My bruises and scratches were healed up and with Jack sleeping by my side, the nightmares just vanished. It was my 18th birthday and I couldn't wait. I wasn't a minor anymore.

I was laying in bed sleeping when I felt Jack kiss my cheek.

"Happy Birthday," Jack whispered into my ear as he held me tight.

I turned onto my back and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked as I squinted from the sunlight coming in through the window.

"It's almost nine," Jack said as he tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"Guess I better get up so I don't waste this day. It's actually my first birthday that I'm probably going to enjoy in a LONG time," I said with a smile as I turned onto my side to face Jack.

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your day today," Jack said before he gave me a peck on my lips. "I can't wait to give you your present later."

"Do I get a hint?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Nope. No hints."

"Mister, if you don't give me a hint, there's a good chance I might develop a st-st-stutter. Pwease don't do this to me," I said with sad puppy eyes.

"That might have worked on Layla from Big Daddy, but that doesn't work on me," Jack said as he laughed.

The day went on and I couldn't wait to see what Jack had planned for me. We were sitting down on the couch when Bobby came down the steps.

"You ready?" Bobby asked Jack as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah. We'll be back," Jack said as he stood up.

"Where you going?" I asked as I watched Jack walk towards Bobby.

"That's a secret," Jack said as he looked at me. "We'll be back."

I watched the guys walk to Bobby's car and get in. I wondered what they were up to. I sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. A few minutes had passed and I still couldn't find anything on T.V. to watch. Just then, the doorbell went off.

"Lacy, honey, can you get that?" Evelyn asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said as I got up and walked over to the door.

I opened the door and my heart felt like it stopped beating. There stood the person that I thought I would never see again.

"You're supposed to be in jail," I said as tears welded in my eyes.

"You forgot. I know people, sweetie," my dad said as he walked towards me. "You thought that you could pull that stupid shit on me!" my dad yelled as he backed me up against the wall.

"Lacy, who is-," Evelyn said before she gasped.

"You stay there old lady. This is between me and my daughter," my dad said as he held a knife at Evelyn.

Evelyn stood there, scared for not only her life, but mine too. Evelyn went to go reach for the phone and my dad saw this.

"You fucking touch that phone, she'll die," my dad said as he wrapped his hand around my throat. "Now, you're fucking coming with me," my dad said as he tightened his grip around my throat.

"I don't think so," Bobby said as he stood in the doorway.

Jack looked over at me and panicked.

"Let her go, you sick son of a bitch!" Jack yelled as he tried to get past Bobby.

"Who is this? Your knight in shining armor?" my dad asked as he let go of my throat and grabbed onto my arm.

"I'm not going with you!" I yelled as I ripped my arm out of his grip. "You think that I'm going to go with you? You're not my dad anymore. I just turned 18 today. I don't have to listen to you anymore, incase you forgot. I'm not a minor anymore," I said as I looked into my dad's eyes. "I never want to be around you EVER again! You killed my mother and you think that I'm going to let you ruin my life forever?" I asked as tears came down my cheeks. "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back," my dad said as he let go of me and walked towards the door.

Bobby stopped my dad and pointed the gun in his face.

"You ever, and I mean EVER come to this house again, I will blow your fucking brains out. Do you hear me?" Bobby asked as he looked at my dad.

"Fuck you, man," my dad said as he walked past Bobby.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked over at Jack. I ran up the steps and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the razor off the sink. I just wanted to kill myself right then and there. Jack ran into the bathroom.

"Lacy, no!" Jack yelled as he ran over to me and grabbed the razor off of me.

He tossed it across the floor and then wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest as we slowly sunk to the floor.

"You're okay. Shh," Jack said as he tried to calm me down. "It's okay."

"No it's not," I whispered as I continued to cry. "He's out of jail."

"He's not going to hurt you. I promise you that. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again, okay?" Jack asked as he held me close to him.

I nodded my head and pulled back from him. He looked at me and wiped the tears off of my face.

"I just want to go lay down for awhile," I said as tears continued to go down my face.

"Okay. That's okay," Jack said as he helped me up off the floor.

He walked me across the hall and into his bedroom. I layed down on the bed and Jack covered me up with the comforter.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he kneeled down beside the bed and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, just a little scared," I said as I wiped some tears away.

"Do you want me to go get Evelyn?"

"No it's okay," I said as I looked at Jack.

"I'll be right back okay? I need to run downstairs for a minute," Jack said before he gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room.

Jack walked down the hallway and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where Bobby and Evelyn were.

"Is she okay?" Bobby asked as he looked at Jack.

"No. She's really upset. Her hands are shaking and she's crying," Jack said as he looked at Bobby.

"Excuse my language, Ma, but that fucker shouldn't bother her. He shouldn't have came here and if he comes here again, he will pay," Bobby said as he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Ma, what happened?" Jack asked as he looked at Evelyn.

"The doorbell went off, so I asked Lacy if she could get it and then I heard all this commotion. I came out of the kitchen and I saw her dad holding her up against the wall. I tried to call your cell phone, Bobby, but he wouldn't let me," Evelyn said as she looked at the two. "I just hope she's going to be okay."

"I'm going to stay with her in my room. She wanted to go and lay down for a little bit. I just can't believe that they let him out of jail," Jack said as he shook his head.

"Well, we're not going to let him get near her," Bobby said before he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What do you think?" Evelyn said as she finished icing my birthday cake.

"I think she'll love it," Jack said as Evelyn wrote 'Happy Birthday Lacy' on the cake.

"Jackie, I'm sorry that that happened to her. I should have answered the door," Evelyn said as she looked at Jackie.

"Ma, it's okay. He probably still would have come in and grabbed her. I'm just thankful that she's alright. I'm going to go check on her to see how she's doing," Jack said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Jack came up the steps and walked down the hallway to his room. He slowly opened the door and saw me laying there sound asleep. He came over to the bed and layed down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He dozed off.

A couple hours had passed and Jack woke up. He looked over at me and I was laying there, looking at him.

"How long have you been up?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Not long," I said as I looked at him.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Do you want to go downstairs and see what's going on?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," I said as I sat up and pulled my legs over to the side of the bed.

Jack helped me up and we walked out of his room, down the hallway, and down the steps. We walked into the kitchen where Evelyn was. She was making dinner and I smelled so good.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked as she came over to me.

"I'm okay now. Jack helped me out," I said as I looked over at Jack. "What are you making?"

"Well, it's your birthday, so I wanted to make your favorite. I'm making Chicken Parmesan," Evelyn said as she stirred the sauce.

"Evelyn, how did you know-," I started to say then Evelyn looked over at Jack with a smile on his face.

"I told her," Jack said as he looked at me.

"Jack, this is almost ready if you want to go get Bobby," Evelyn said as she turned the oven off.

Jack walked over to the bottom of the steps and yelled, "Yo, Bobby!"

I heard Bobby's voice from the top of the steps.

"What?"

"Dinner's ready. Don't forget the present," Jack said as he tilted his head towards me.

"Don't worry, Cracker Jack. I have it," Bobby said as he came down the steps.

I was standing the kitchen helping Evelyn with things when Jack and Bobby came over to me. I turned around and saw that Bobby had something behind his back.

"We kinda have you give you your gift now because it can't wait," Jack said as he looked over at Bobby.

Bobby pulled his hand out from behind his back and he was holding a little Puggle puppy.

"Aww," I said as I walked over and took the puppy. "Thank you," I said as with a smile as I gave Bobby and Jack both hugs. "Thank you so much. She's so cute."

"Are we all ready to eat?" Evelyn asked as she looked at us.

We all walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Everything looked so good. I looked around and there were 'Happy Birthday' banners and balloons. We bowed our heads to say grace.

"Dear God, thank you for all of this wonderful food that we are about to eat. Thank you for watching over all of us and making sure that we are alright. Thank you for bringing Lacy into this world 18 years ago and for helping her through her tough times. In Jesus name, Amen," Evelyn said and then lifted her head.

"Thank you guys for doing all of this. I really love it," I said as I looked at everyone.

"It was no problem. We wanted to make sure that you had a great birthday," Evelyn said as she grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"Jerry couldn't make it?" Bobby asked with a mouthful of food.

"Bobby, manners. And no, he couldn't make it. He had to work tonight," Evelyn said before she took a bite of the chicken.

"Figures," Bobby said as he shook his head. "Always busy."

We continued to eat. Jack and I glanced at each other every once in awhile. We finished up and Evelyn and Bobby cleared the table. I was sitting there looking at Jack when the lights were dimmed. I looked around and then at Jack.

"Happy birthday, to you," I heard Evelyn and Bobby start to sing and then Jack joined in. "Happy birthday, to you," they all sang as Evelyn carried out a cake with candles lit on top of it. "Happy birthday, dear Lacy. Happy birthday, to you," Evelyn said as she placed the cake down on the table.

"Make a wish," Jack said as he sat beside me.

I made a wish and then blew out the candles. Bobby turned the lights back up and Evelyn went and got plates out of the kitchen. She came back into the dining room and started to cut the cake. I couldn't believe that I was having the best birthday ever.

Later that night, Jack and I were sitting downstairs watching T.V.

"Did you have a good day today?" Jack asked as I snuggled with him and the puppy.

"Yeah. It was the best birthday," I said with a smile as I looked over at Jack.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Jack asked as he pet the puppy.

"I think I'm going to name her Cocoa because of her color," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Cocoa it is," Jack said as he looked at Cocoa.

We continued to snuggle and watch T.V. This had seriously been the best birthday that I ever had. I felt so loved and I couldn't believe that everyone cared for me so much. I was also still scared because my father was out of jail. Would he ever come back to get me?

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. I had a tough time writing it because it just didn't seem like it was going well at all. Let me know what you guys think. I think in the next chapter I'm going to skip more ahead because I want to get to the movie parts. I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read this story and I hope that you continue to read AND review. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

A year and a few months had passed and everything was going great. Jack and I both graduated from high school last year, we were now a couple, my dad hadn't come back to the Mercer house, and Jack's band was finally getting their music rolling.

I was sitting on the porch with Cocoa outside when Jack opened the door up.

"We did it!" Jack yelled as he came out of the house.

"You did what?" I asked as I stood up.

"The record label. They want us to come over to L.A. and record a few songs. I think we're going to get it this time!" Jack yelled as I stood up.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck.

"Yes!" Jack yelled as he picked me up in his arms and spun me around.

"That's so great! When do you go?" I asked as Jack put me down.

"We have to leave in a couple days," Jack said and my facial expression changed.

"In a couple days? How long are you going to be gone?" I asked as I looked at Jack.

"I don't know. They didn't say," Jack said as he looked at me.

"Oh," I said as I stood there.

Jack noticed that I wasn't happy that he was going to be leaving.

"Come with us," Jack said as he held my hands.

"I can't, Jack. I can't just leave the hospital," I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Take a vacation," Jack said as he tried to convince me to come with them.

"Jack, I can't. Besides, you don't even know how long you are going to be gone. What if you're gone longer than my vacation is supposed to last?" I asked as I looked at Jack.

"I didn't think about that," Jack said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, hopefully you won't be gone too long," I said as I tried to look into Jack's eyes.

"Yeah," Jack said with a smirk as he looked at me.

The next day I was sitting on the couch with Cocoa watching T.V. when Jack came into the house.

"Hey," Jack said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey. How was practice?" I asked after Jack gave me a kiss.

"Good. The guys want to have a get-together tonight. You'll come right?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Of course," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Did you start packing your stuff yet?"

"I got some things packed. The instruments are all packed up," Jack said as he pet Cocoa on the head.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"I think 1:30. It's an afternoon flight, so it's not too bad. You going to come with Bobby to drop me off?"

"Yeah," I said as tears welded in my eyes.

"It'll be okay. Bobby's gonna be here. He's not going to leave you here alone. I already talked with him about that," Jack said as he saw me getting upset.

I didn't want Jack to go, but he needed to get his career going. I just was hoping that my father wasn't going to come in the process. Even though I hadn't seen my father in over a year, I knew that he was still lurking around.

Later that night, Jack and I went to David's house for the get-together. We walked inside and there were a bunch of people that we graduated with at the party.

"Yo, Jackie!" David yelled from across the room.

Jack and I walked over to where David was and he handed us cups of beer. I wasn't the drinking type, but I figured that I should have fun with Jack while I could. I took the cup and took a sip.

"Dude, how many people are here?" Jack asked as he looked at David.

"Like 30. I guess word got out about the party and a whole bunch of people showed up instead of a few," David said as he poured someone else a beer. "You two have fun. I'm going to go find the rest of the guys."

We had a couple more beers and danced with the beat of the music. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and we started to kiss. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I felt the alcohol taking over and I fell back a little bit, but Jack had a good hold on me as we continued to kiss.

"Maybe you two kiddies should take this upstairs," David said to us as he continued to drink.

"Come on," Jack said as he grabbed my hand and walked me towards the steps.

We stumbled up the steps and walked down the hallway. We found an empty room and we went inside. Jack closed the door behind him and locked it. I was sitting on the bed smiling at Jack when he came over to me. He got on top of me and kissed my lips as I fell back on the bed. I reached down and lifted up his shirt. He sat up and took it off and then leaned back down to kiss me. I felt Jack unbuttoning my top and then opened it. He stopped kissing me and leaned down and starting kissing my neck. I moaned and then brought him back to me and started kissing his lips again. We both kicked off our shoes and I reached down an unbuttoned Jack's jeans. Jack slid them off and they fell onto the floor. Jack reached behind my back and undid my bra. .I slid it off and threw it on the floor. We started to kiss again as Jack reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He slid them down along with my panties and threw them on the floor.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to have second thoughts," Jack said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm ready. I trust you," I whispered as I pulled Jack back down to me and started to kiss him again.

I felt Jack enter me and I winced slightly.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he stopped kissed me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said as I looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack leaned down and started to kiss me again. He moved himself in and out slowly and then picked up the pace as I started to moan with pleasure. I grabbed onto the bed sheets as he thrusted into me. Jack broke the kiss as we both started to pant. He pumped faster and faster until we both released. We both smiled at each other and then Jack leaned down and kissed me. He pulled out and layed down on the bed beside me. He covered us up with the comforter and I layed in his arms, kissing him every now and then.

"I love you," Jack whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back as I rested my head on his chest.

A few minutes later, we had both fallen asleep.

The next morning came and Jack and I woke up to David pounding on the door.

"Yo, Jackie. Get up man. We don't want to be late," David said from the other side of the door.

I was laying on my side, with my back against Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head.

"Morning," Jack said with a smile before he kissed my lips.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's almost noon. We have to get going back to the house so I can get my stuff all together," Jack said as he got out of bed and pulled his jeans on.

I sat up and pulled the sheets to my chest. Jack handed me my things and I got dressed. He sat down on the bed beside me as I sat down to put my shoes on.

"You alright? I mean from last night?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. I trust you," I said as I pulled my shoes on. "And, I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said before he leaned over and kissed me.

We left David's and went back to the house. Jack got his things together and we went downstairs. Evelyn was standing there with tears going down her face.

"Now, Jackie, call me and let me know that you got there okay and if you need anything, and I mean anything, please call me, okay?" Evelyn said while hugging Jack.

"I will, Ma. I love you," Jack said as he broke from the hug with Evelyn.

"I love you too, Jackie. Be safe," Evelyn said as she watched Jack pick up his bag.

Bobby and Jack carried the things out to the car and put them in Bobby's trunk. Jack and I sat in the backseat while Bobby drove to the airport. It was a quiet ride, but it didn't seem like it took too long to get there. Bobby pulled up and we all got out. We walked through the airport and Jack got everything checked. We got to his gate. He walked over and gave Bobby a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Cracker Jack," Bobby said as he hugged Jack.

"You too and make sure no one hurts her," Jack whispered into Bobby's ear.

Bobby nodded his head as he pulled away. Jack walked over to me and I had tears going down my cheeks. Jack wiped them away and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Jack asked as he hugged me.

"Be careful," I said as more tears came out of my eyes.

"I will. Take care of yourself and Cocoa," Jack said as he pulled back, keeping his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack leaned down and kissed my lips as he held me.

"Now boarding Flight 253," the lady said over the loud speaker.

"Yo, Jack!" I heard David's voice yell as the guys came walking over to us.

"Hey. Go ahead and get on. I'll be right there," Jack said as he continued to hold me.

The guys gave the lady the tickets and walked through the doors to get onto the plane.

"I gotta go. I'll call you once I get there, okay?" Jack asked as tears welded in his eyes.

I nodded my head and then we kissed again. We pulled away and I watched Jack walk away. He turned around and smiled at me before he walked through the doors. When I couldn't see him anymore, Bobby and I walked to go back to Bobby's car. I couldn't believe that Jack was gone, but how long would he be gone for? Would Bobby be able to keep me safe while Jack was gone?

**Thanks for continuing to read this story. I know that I made a BIG jump in this chapter, but I just didn't want it to be boring. I'm going to get into the movie probably in a couple chapters. Continue to read and leave me reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was the day after Jack had left for L.A. and I was a wreck. I didn't get hardly any sleep the night before because I missed Jack being by my side and I was scared to sleep by myself. I cried myself to sleep, but only stayed asleep for an hour. I layed there in the bed, with Cocoa snuggled up next to me. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said as I continued to lay in bed.

The door opened and Bobby stood in the doorway. I looked over at Bobby.

"Hey, kiddo. How you holding up?" Bobby asked as he came in and sat down on the bed.

"Bad. It's hard without Jack here," I said as tears came down my cheeks.

"I know it is. He'll be back soon, hopefully. Ma wanted me to come up here and see if you wanted anything for breakfast."

"No, thanks," I said as I shook my head.

"Okay. Well, if you need something, just yell for one of us," Bobby said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

A couple of days had passed and Jack and I talked only once since he went to L.A. I was working at the hospital. It was hard for me to even go to work because Jack would always be there to tell me that he loved me and to be careful. Work seemed to drag and I couldn't wait to just get home and lay down in bed. Work finally ended and I walked out of the hospital to my car. I got in and turned the radio on. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the house. I got out of the car and walked up the steps slowly. I walked in the door. Cocoa was waiting for me.

"Hey there, girl," I said as I closed the front door behind me. "How are you?" I asked as I pet Cocoa's head.

She wagged her tail as she followed me. I walked into the living room and stood in the doorway. Evelyn and Bobby were sitting there watching T.V.

"Hi," I said as I stood there.

"Hi, dear. How was the hospital?" Evelyn asked as she looked up from her sewing.

"Busy. We had a lot of patients today and I'm beat. I'm going to actually go upstairs and rest," I said as I turned around and made my way up the steps with Cocoa behind me.

Bobby and Evelyn looked over at each other and smirked as they already knew what was upstairs waiting for me. I walked down the hallway to Jack's room and I opened the door. I saw Jack sitting there on the bed with a smile on his face.

"Jack!" I yelled as I dropped my purse and ran over to him.

"I missed you!" Jack said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me.

"I missed you so much!" I said before I kissed him again. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to. I found out this morning and I wanted to surprise you when you got home from work. Are you surprised?" Jack asked as he put me down and held me close to him.

"Yes. Oh my god. I'm so happy," I said before I kissed his lips. "Did you get signed?"

"Yes," Jack said as he nodded his head.

"Oh my god! Jack, that's awesome!" I said as I hugged him again. "When do you leave again?"

"Well, I think next month we have to go back and then we will do a complete album and then the touring will start, hopefully," Jack said as he looked into my eyes. "I don't want to talk about that, though. I'm here now and that's all that matters," Jack said before he started to kiss me again.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed. I walked into Jack's room and closed the door behind me. I turned around and Jack pulled me close to him and we started to kiss. We made our way over to the bed as we continued to kiss. I sat down and Jack layed down on top of me. He reached up and turned the lamp off. I scooted up towards the pillows and layed back down as Jack got on top of me. He kissed along my jaw line and over to my neck. He sucked on my neck as I placed my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered as Jack sucked on my neck.

"I missed you too," Jack whispered in between kisses.

I reached down and slid his jeans down. He kicked them off and then pulled my shorts and panties off. He slid my tank top up and I sat up as he took it all the way off. He tossed it to the floor and leaned back down to kiss me again. He entered me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to pump into me as we continued to kiss. We both moaned in pleasure as Jack sped up a little. We pulled each other as close as we could as we both released. Jack leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back before I kissed Jack again.

Jack pulled out and layed down on the bed beside me. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. We both were breathing heavily. I was so glad that Jack was finally back.

"So, you missed me?" Jack whispered as he held me close.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep without you here beside me," I whispered back as I kissed his chest.

"Same here. You can ask any of the guys. They yelled at me because I would sit there and play my guitar. I couldn't help it. They wouldn't understand because they don't have anyone to love."

I layed there with Jack and held him close to me. I couldn't believe that he was finally back in the house. We both dozed off holding each other. Jack was finally home, but how long would he be gone for the tour?

The next month came and it was getting close to Jack leaving for L.A. I didn't want him to leave again, but he was finally going to be able to pursue his dream. I walked out of the hospital and turned my cell phone on. I noticed that I had a new voicemail. I dialed the number and put my password in.

"_You have one new message. First message."_

"_Lacy, it's me. I don't know how to tell you this, but the manager called me and I have to hurry up and go over to L.A. They want us over there ASAP. I know that you are working right now, and I'm sorry that I have to leave without saying bye to you. Just know that I love you and I will miss you. I will try to call you when I can. Take care of yourself. I love you, babe," Jack said before he hung up._

I looked at my phone and tears started to form in my eyes. I hurried up and got into the car. I drove to the house as quick as I could. I got out of the car and ran inside.

"Jack!" I yelled as I quickly walked into the house.

"He left, sweetie," Evelyn said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I didn't get a chance to say bye," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He was in a hurry. He said that he loves you. He didn't want to go, but he had no choice," Evelyn said as Bobby came down the steps.

I shook my head and went up the steps. I walked into Jack's room and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe that he left again and I didn't even get to say goodbye this time. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked over at the picture that was sitting on top of Jack's dresser. It was a picture of me and him kissing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jack's cell phone number. I held the phone up to my ear as it started to ring.

"_Hey, this is Jack. I'm not able to answer my phone right now, so leave a message after the beep!"_

"Hey, Jack. It's me. I just came home from work and now I'm sitting on your bed in tears because I didn't realize that you were leaving today," I said as I started to choke up. "I wished that I would have been able to say bye to you, but I hope that you call me soon. I already miss you," I said as I wiped tears away. "Just call me when you can, okay? I love you," I said before I closed the phone shut.

I changed out of my work clothes and into my pajamas. I heard Cocoa scratching at the door and I let her in. I layed down in bed and covered myself up. I cried myself to sleep that night not only because I missed Jack, but I also had something that I needed to tell him. I just hoped that he would be okay about it.

**I know that this chapter isn't as long as the rest of the chapters, but this is all I wanted to write for this chapter.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a couple days. I was just trying to see if a lot of readers liked this story, but I am going to continue to update it as often as I can. For those of you that haven't noticed, I have also added the first chapter of my new Death Sentence fic. It's called Take My Breath away. I hope everyone enjoys it and continues to read this story. Read and review because it really helps me out and motivates me to write more. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

A couple days had passed and I still couldn't believe that Jack was gone. It had been really hard for me because I wanted him there with me, and he wasn't there. Jack still hadn't called and I was starting to get worried.

It was late one night and I decided that I would try and give Jack a call. I picked up my cell and dialed his number. It started to ring.

"_Hey, this is Jack. I'm not able to answer my phone right now, so leave a message after the beep!"_

"Jack, it's me again. I hope that you are having a good time in L.A. I hope that everything is going good with you. Everything isn't alright here. I miss you so much and I just wish that you would answer your phone or at least call me back and let me know that you're alright. I'm worried about you. Anyways, when you get this message, call me back. I love you," I said before I hung up.

I layed back on Jack's bed and turned the light off. I didn't know how much more of this I would be able to take.

I woke up the next morning and immediately ran to the bathroom. I bent over and threw up all the contents that were in my stomach. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out.

"Lacy, sweetie? You alright in there?" Evelyn asked as she stood on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Just didn't feel too good when I woke up," I said as I dried my mouth off.

I came out of the bathroom and walked back into Jack's room. I sat down on the bed and picked up my cell phone off of Jack's shelf. I decided to call Jack, even though it was early there.

"_Hello?" I heard Jack's groggy voice say into the phone._

"Jack, it's me," I said as I smiled.

"_Oh, hey."_

"I know that it's early there, but I wanted to call you. I need to talk to you-,"

"_I know that you need to talk to me, but I really need to get some sleep. Could you call me later?" Jack asked as I could tell he wanted to go back to sleep._

"Oh. I guess," I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"_Alright. Later," Jack said before he hung up the phone._

I closed my phone and looked down. Why didn't Jack want to talk to me? I had something important that I needed to talk to him about, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I understand that he was busy with the band, but what I needed to talk about was very important. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I layed back onto the bed. I couldn't believe that I had finally got to hear Jack's voice, but it sounded like he didn't want to talk to me at all.

A week had passed since I had talked to Jack. If he didn't want to hear what I had to say, then I guess that I would just have to deal with the issue myself. I got into my car and drove to the obstetrician's office. I got out of my car and walked into the building. I signed my name and went and sat down in a chair. I looked around and there were a lot of women in there that had to have been months pregnant. One of the women looked up and smiled at me.

"This your first?" the woman asked.

"Yes," I said in a nervous tone.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah. This is my first day here. Just not knowing what to expect," I said as I looked around.

"Well, don't be nervous. Dr. Palumbo is a wonderful obstetrician. She's been delivering babies for years," the woman said with a smile.

I sat there and looked around while I waited for my name to be called. The door opened and a nurse walked out.

"Lacy?" the nurse asked as she looked around.

I stood up and walked towards her.

"How are you?" the nurse asked as I walked through the door.

"Good," I said as I followed her down the hallway.

"I'm going to get your weight first," the nurse said as she stopped at the scale. "Go ahead and step on it."

I stepped up onto the scale and noticed that I had already gained a couple of pounds.

"Okay. This is going to be your room right here," the nurse said as she lead me to the room across from the scale.

We walked into the room and the nurse closed the door behind us.

"You can go ahead and sit up on the table," the nurse said as she walked over and sat my folder down on the counter. "This your first?"

"Yes," I said as I sat up on the table.

"When was your last period?"

"About two months ago."

"Have you had a positive home pregnancy test?"

"Yes," I said as I nodded my head.

She continued to go through the questions and I answered them the best that I could.

"Okay, the doctor is going to do a full exam today just to make sure that you are pregnant and she will also be able to determine how far along you are. So, I'm going to give you this gown and sheet. Take everything off and place this sheet over your legs. The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said as she handed me the gown and sheet.

"Thank you," I said as stood up.

The nurse left the room and I changed out of my clothes and into the gown. I sat down on the table and looked around. I couldn't believe that I was actually sitting in an obstetrician's office. I heard a knock at the door and then the door opened.

"Hi, Lacy. I'm Dr. Palumbo. I'm going to be your obstetrician for the next nine months. How are you feeling today?" the doctor said as she sat down on her stool.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous," I said as I looked at her.

"Well, that is common in first-time mothers. What I'm going to do is exam you and see how everything is progressing. I want you to lay back and relax," the doctor said as she put her gloves on and stood up.

Dr. Palumbo went through examining me. I sat up when she was finished.

"Okay. That's everything. I'm going to have you come to my office and we'll see when your due date is," Dr. Palumbo said as she stood up. "Whenever you're done getting dressed, just come down to my office. It's at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you," I said as Dr. Palumbo walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I got dressed into my clothes and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to Dr. Palumbo's office. I walked in and she had me sit down as she took out a dial to figure out when I was going to be due.

"Okay, your last period was two months ago. You're going to be due December 20th," Dr. Palumbo said as she looked at the chart. "Now, I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to take one a day, don't skip any because the baby is going to need them to help the growing process. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call the office. Do you have any questions for me now?" Dr. Palumbo asked as she looked at me.

"No," I said as I shook my head.

"Alright. I'm going to want to see you again in three weeks. Congratulations," Dr. Palumbo said as she handed me a sheet to take to the front desk.

"Thank you so much," I said as I stood up and walked out of her office.

I got my appointment made and I left the building. I couldn't believe that I was actually pregnant. I made it to my car and got inside. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the house. I got out of my car and walked inside the house.

"Evelyn?" I asked as I looked around.

"In here, sweetie," Evelyn said from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Evelyn asked as she looked at me.

"I'm alright. I need to tell you something," I said as I looked at her.

"Okay," Evelyn said as she stopped what she was doing. "What is it?"

"I think you are going to want to sit down for this," I said as I looked at her with a sincere look on my face.

Evelyn walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I went to the doctor's office today and I found something out that I wanted to tell you about before I tell Jack-,"

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Evelyn asked as she interrupted me.

"No. Nothing is wrong. What I wanted to say was that, well, I don't know how to put this," I said as I looked down at the floor. "I found out that…I'm pregnant," I said as I looked up at Evelyn.

"Oh my," Evelyn said as she got a smile on her face. "You better not be joking," Evelyn said with a smile as she walked over to me.

"I'm not. I'm due on December 20th," I said as I looked at her with a smile.

"That's wonderful news, sweetie," Evelyn said as she pulled me into a hug. "It is Jack's, right?"

"Yes. Of course it's Jack's," I said as I hugged Evelyn back.

"Did you call Jack yet to tell him the good news?" Evelyn asked as she pulled back.

"Not yet. I don't really know how to call him and actually get a hold of him," I said as I looked at her.

"Well, I know that Jack is hard to get a hold of right now, but call him and just leave a message and tell him that it's urgent," Evelyn said as she stood close to me.

"What is all this celebrating about?" Bobby asked as he came down the steps.

"You're going to be an uncle," Evelyn said as she looked over at Bobby.

"Who's pregnant?" Bobby asked as he grabbed a cookie off of the plate and took a bite.

"I am," I said as I looked at Bobby.

"What?" Bobby said as he choked a little on his cookie. "Cracker Jack got you pregnant?"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Well, that's what Evelyn and I were just discussing. I haven't really been able to get a hold of him lately," I said as I shook my head.

"Well, just keep trying. That's all I can say. Ma, I gotta go. I have some stuff that I need to do before I leave," Bobby said as he grabbed his keys.

"Before you leave? Where are you going?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"I'm moving away for awhile," Bobby said as he looked at me.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"I just want to get away from awhile. Detroit has nothing for me and I just need to get out of this town and see what my other options are," Bobby said as he continued to look at me. "Well, I'll see you two later," Bobby said as he walked towards the front door.

Later that night, I was laying in Jack's bed with Cocoa. I tried to call Jack.

"_Hello?" a girl's voice asked as she answered Jack's phone. "Hello?"_

I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it. Why was a girl answering Jack's phone. Was he cheating on me? Was that why he wasn't answering his phone or calling me back? Tears formed in my eyes and I started to sob. I cried myself to sleep, but I knew that in the morning, it would be tough for me to even get out of bed.

**Well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I know that in my fanfics, I'm pregnant in them, but that's just how I want to write them. It's easier to write a story when there is more going on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

A couple months had passed since I had called Jack's phone and a girl answered it. I didn't really know what was going on, but I tried to just let things go and move on with my life. It was rough for me, but I couldn't let the baby suffer from Jack's wrongdoing. Work was good and the baby was healthy. I hadn't tried to call Jack since that one night. Jack had called the house a few times, but I told Evelyn and Bobby that I didn't want to talk to him.

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. with Evelyn when the front door opened.

"Jackie!" I heard Evelyn yell as she got up and walked towards the door.

My heart felt like it had stopped when I heard her say Jack's name. I looked over towards the door as I saw Jack and Evelyn hugging.

"I didn't know you were coming home today," Evelyn said as she hugged Jack.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," Jack said as he pulled back from the hug.

Jack looked around and saw me sitting in the living room. He walked towards me and had his arms out to hug me. I shook my head as tears came to my eyes. I stood up and started to walk towards the steps. Jack finally had noticed that my tummy was bigger. I ran up the steps with tears going down my cheeks. Jack felt like his legs were going to give out and he sat down on the couch.

"W-what happened while I wasn't here?" Jack asked as he looked at Evelyn.

"Jackie, you should have kept in touch with everyone more. Lacy tried to call you to talk to you, but you never wanted to talk to her. She's having a baby, your baby. She said something a couple months ago about a girl answering your phone. Is this true, Jackie?" Evelyn asked as she stood in front of him.

"A girl? Not that I-," Jack stopped as he remembered what had happened. "Oh my god," Jack said as he pulled his hands up to his face.

"What happened?"

"The one night, the guys and I were at this bar. I was by myself, but the guys invited a bunch of girls to drink with them. My phone was sitting on the table and this girl picked it up and answered it. I swear, Ma, I didn't do anything with her," Jack said as he shook his head.

"Well, you better go talk to her. She's been really upset, Jack," Evelyn said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Jack stood up off the couch and grabbed his bags. He ascended his way up the steps and started to walk down the hallway. He made it to his room and opened the door slowly. I was getting my shoes on. I looked over with tears running down my cheeks and I grabbed my keys off of the dresser. Jack looked over at me as he set his things down. I started to walk out of the room.

"Lacy, it's not what you think," Jack said as tears welded in his eyes.

"Save it, Jack," I said as I choked on my tears and shook my head.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I quickly descended down the steps and walked out of the house, closing the front door behind me. Jack came running down the steps as Evelyn walked out of the kitchen.

"Jack, just let her go. Let her cool off," Evelyn said as she stopped Jack from going out the front door.

"Ma, what am I supposed to do? She hates me," Jack said as he watched me go out to my car.

"She doesn't hate you, Jackie. She's just hurt. You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll think of something to get her to listen," Evelyn said as she dried a dish off.

Jack followed Evelyn into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack asked as he looked at Evelyn.

"He left a couple months ago. Said he wanted to get out of the city for awhile. Hopefully he comes back," Evelyn said as she put some dishes away.

Later that night, Jack had thought of something to do to get me back. I was sitting on the couch when Jack came downstairs.

"Ma, I'm going to the bar for a little bit. We're doing a show tonight, so I'll be back later," Jack said as he put his coat on.

"Alright. Be careful," Evelyn said from the kitchen.

Jack looked over at me before he walked out the door. I watched him walk to his friend's car. He got it and they pulled away. Cocoa came running into the living room and jumped up on the couch. She layed her head down on my lap. I heard the front door open, thinking that it was Jack coming through the door.

"Ma, I'm home!" I heard Bobby yell.

"Bobby," Evelyn said as she walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug.

I stood up and walked over to Bobby.

"Well, looks like someone is doing better," Bobby said as he hugged me.

"How are you?" I asked as I hugged Bobby back.

"I'm alright. Let me go put my bag in my room," Bobby said as he pulled back from the hug.

Bobby went upstairs as I walked back over to the couch and sat down. A couple minutes had passed and Bobby came back down the steps. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hey, I know you can't drink or anything, but do you want to get out of the house for a little bit?" Bobby asked as he looked over at me.

"Sure."

I got up and went upstairs to get changed. I came back down wearing maternity jeans and a black ruched maternity tank top. Bobby and I left the house and walked out to his car. We got in and Bobby pulled away from the house.

"So, did you talk to Jack yet?" Bobby asked as he drove down the street, glancing over at me from time to time.

"Not really. Couple months ago, I called him and a girl answered his phone. I figured that he had moved on, so I haven't bothered with him," I said as I looked out the side window.

"Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with him. That's not the Jack that I knew from our childhood," Bobby said as he continued to drive.

A couple minutes had passed and Bobby pulled into the parking lot of Johnny G's bar. I sat in the car and looked at the bar.

"Just come in for a little bit," Bobby said as he looked over at me.

"Alright," I said as I got out of the car.

We walked towards the bar and Bobby opened the door for me. We walked in and went over to an empty table. I sat down in the seat as Bobby went over to the bar and got himself a beer and me and bottle of water. Bobby walked back over and sat down at the table with me.

"Thanks," I said as I took the bottle of water and opened it.

"So, how's the baby doing so far?" Bobby asked before he took a swig from his bottle.

"Good. I just found out yesterday that I'm having a boy," I said as I looked over at Bobby.

"That's good. A nephew. I can teach him how to play hockey," Bobby said after he took another swig of his beer.

I started to laugh when a guy came up on the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" the guy yelled into the microphone.

A crowd started to gather around the stage as people started to clap.

"Alright, well my name is Shane and I'm the radio DJ for 103.3. We have a special treat for everyone tonight. Now, this band has been on the road for a couple of months. They are brand new and are going to play for everyone tonight. So, everyone get up and welcome The Spares!" Shane yelled as he walked off of the stage.

I choked a little on my water as I heard the man mention Jack's band. I looked over and saw Jack and his band mates walking out on the stage.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" Jack asked as he grabbed the microphone.

The crowd screamed and clapped as the guys got set up.

"Well, we are The Spares and we are going to play a song for you guys tonight. So, get on your feet and sing along with me if you know the lyrics," Jack said as he looked around at the crowd.

The guys started to play as Jack held the microphone. Jack brought the microphone up to his face and started to sing.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Jack looked over at me as he continued to sing again.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broke parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

Jack continued to sing as he looked over at me.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Jack looked over at me as the guys continued to play. The guys stopped playing and the crowd started to clap and cheer.

"Thank you," Jack said with a smile as he walked off the stage.

Bobby continued to clap as he turned back and looked at me.

"I didn't know what he was going to be here," I said as I looked over at Bobby.

Jack walked over to the table.

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby yelled as he hugged Jack. "Way to go."

Jack looked over at me and I looked back at him. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I walked out of the bar and Jack ran out behind me.

"Lacy, wait!" Jack yelled as he ran up to me from behind.

"Jack, get away from me," I said as I continued to walk to Bobby's car.

"Will you stop and talk to me?" Jack asked as he grabbed onto my arm and spun me to face him.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jack. You are just like all the other guys," I said as I looked into Jack's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he looked into my eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled as I turned around and walked away from Jack.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack yelled as he walked after me.

"Oh really, Jack! I've been trying to call you for months! You never wanted to talk to me, you never called me back, and then the last time that I called you some girl picked up!" I yelled as I turned around to face him. "I've been trying to talk to you, but you are the one that didn't want to talk to me! You did do something!"

"Let me explain," Jack said calmly as he walked towards me.

"No, Jack," I said as I turned around and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby yelled as he came out of the bar.

Jack stopped walking and watched me walk down the sidewalk.

"What am I going to do?" Jack said as Bobby walked up beside him.

"She'll forgive you. Even though you might have fucked up, she still loves you," Bobby said as they both walked over to the car.

Jack and Bobby got into the car. Bobby started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He slowed down as he approached me.

"I'm going to talk to her," Bobby said as he stopped the car and put it in park.

Bobby got out of the car and walked over to me.

"Lacy," Bobby said as I turned around. "Let me drive you back. I don't want you walking around out here. It's not safe," Bobby said as I looked at him.

I nodded my head as tears rolled down my cheeks. I walked over and Jack had already gotten in the back seat. I got into the passenger's side and shut the door after I got in. Bobby got in and the whole way to the house, not a word was said. Bobby pulled up in front of the house and we got out. I walked up the steps and went inside the house. I went up the steps and into Jack's bedroom, closing the door behind me. Bobby and Jack walked into the house and hung their coats up.

"Jack, when did you get back?" Jerry asked as he walked over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Earlier today. How is everyone?" Jack asked as he hugged Jerry back.

"Everyone's doing good. I see that your going to be a father," Jerry said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jack said as he nodded his head and walked into the living room.

"That is, if he doesn't fuck up anymore," Bobby said as he sat down on the chair.

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn said as she came out of the kitchen. "I'm going up to bed. Night, boys," Evelyn said as she went up the steps.

"Night," the guys said in unison.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jerry asked as he sat down on the couch with Jack.

"Fairy fucked up. He was doing some girl," Bobby said as he flipped through the channels.

"You don't know what happened, Bobby!" Jack said as he defended himself. "I was hanging out at a bar the one night with my band and they brought girls with them. My cell phone was sitting on the counter and the one girl grabbed it and answered it. I didn't do anything wrong," Jack said as he looked at the two.

"Well, I just wanted to see you before I went back home. You two have a good night," Jerry said as he got up and left the house.

"I'm tired. I'm going up to bed. Night, fairy," Bobby said as he stood up and went upstairs.

Jack sat down on the couch and flicked through the channels he was trying to figure out a way to get me to talk to him again.

An hour had passed and I came down the steps to get something to drink. I looked over and saw Jack sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. I set it down on the counter as I felt a sharp pain in my tummy. Jack walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He grabbed the orange juice and walked over to the table. He set the juice down on the table as I filled up my glass with water.

"Please talk to me," Jack said as he looked over at me.

I brought the glass up to my mouth and went to take a sip. I felt the sharp pain again and the glass fell to the floor as I put my hand on my tummy. I put my other hand on the counter as I doubled over.

"Lacy," Jack said as he came over to me. "What's wrong?" Jack asked as he placed his hand on my back.

He noticed that I was wincing.

"Lacy, sit down," Jack said as he helped me over to the chair.

"Jack, I'm okay," I said as I winced again.

"No you're not. Just please sit down," Jack said as he helped me sit down.

"Oww," I said as I leaned forward and held my tummy.

"MA! BOBBY!" Jack yelled as he kneeled down in front of me. "MA! BOBBY!" Jack yelled again as he looked towards the stairs.

Evelyn and Bobby came down the steps and noticed that Jack was kneeling in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked as she came into the kitchen.

"She's having pains," Jack said with a worried look on his face as he looked at me.

"I'm fi-," I started to say before another wave of pain came over me and I winced again.

"We're taking you to the hospital," Evelyn said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Evelyn ran over and grabbed her coat. I continued to wince as Jack picked me up off the chair and carried me towards the front door. Bobby opened the door and Jack walked out of the house, holding me close to him. I felt my hands shaking as another wave of pain came over me. Jack looked down at me as I winced. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck as he carried me to the Evelyn's van. Evelyn opened the door as Jack held me in his arms. Jack helped me into the van. I sat down on the seat and held my stomach as I winced again. Evelyn backed out of the driveway and started to drive towards the hospital.

"Lacy, just hold on. We're almost there," Evelyn said as she kept glancing up at me in her mirror.

Bobby looked back at me as Evelyn drove. Jack held me close as he felt my body shake.

"I'm right here," Jack whispered as he held me.

"It hurts," I said as I winced.

"We're almost there. Just hang in there," Jack said as he grabbed onto my hand.

Evelyn pulled into emergency entrance. She stopped the van as Jack and Bobby helped me out. Jack picked me up and carried me into the hospital as Evelyn went to park the van.

"We need some help over here!" Bobby yelled as Jack carried me into the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem?" a doctor said as he came over to me.

"She's four months pregnant and she's having pains," Bobby said as he looked at the doctor.

"Nurse, get a gurney," the doctor said as he looked at me.

The nurse brought a gurney over and Jack layed me down on it. The nurses and doctors brought me down the hall. Jack and Bobby followed them. A nurse turned around.

"I'm sorry, but you can come any further," the nurse said as she stopped Bobby and Jack.

"I want to go back there with her!" Jack yelled as he tried to get past the nurse.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to stay here," the nurse said as she stopped Jack from going any further.

Jack and Bobby stood there as the doors closed. Jack watched as they wheeled me into a room. He turned around as Evelyn walked through the doors. Tears welded in Jack's eyes as Evelyn pulled Jack into a hug.

"She'll be okay, Jack. She'll be okay," Evelyn whispered as she held Jack.

Jack knew that this was all his fault. He upset me and now I might lose the baby. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as Evelyn continued to hug him.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I'm trying to work my hardest on this story to get a new chapter up every day. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story. I hope that everyone continues to read.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Jack was sitting in the waiting room with Evelyn and Bobby. He kept getting up and walking around.

"What is taking so long?" Jack asked as he continued to pace the waiting room.

"I don't know, Jack," Evelyn said as she watched her youngest pace around the room.

A doctor entered the room.

"Are you all here for Lacy?" the doctor asked as she looked at the three of them.

"Yes, is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Jack asked as he quickly came over to the doctor.

"I want you to have a seat," the doctor said as she gestured over towards the empty chair.

Jack walked over to the chair and sat down. He looked over at the doctor as she sat down beside him.

"My name is Dr. Palumbo. I'm Lacy's obstetrician. I take it that you are the boyfriend/father?"

"Yes. How are they doing?" Jack asked as he looked at the doctor.

"They're both doing fine. Lacy was actually having what we calling Braxton Hicks contractions which feel like contractions, but they aren't as bad. This is completely normal for the mother to experience. She might not get these ever again, but if she does get them, you need to help her relax and they will go away on their own."

"Is she going to have to stay here?" Jack asked as he looked over at the doctor.

"No. She's actually getting dressed right now. I can take you to her room and you can wait outside for her," Dr. Palumbo said as she stood up.

Jack followed the doctor to my room.

"It's this room right here. She should be out in a few minutes. If you two have any questions, don't hesitate to call," Dr. Palumbo said as she looked at Jack.

"Thank you," Jack said as she watched her walk down the hall.

A couple minutes passed and I opened up the door to my hospital room. I started to walk out and I noticed that Jack was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi," I said as I came out of the room.

"You alright?" Jack asked as we started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah. The pains went away," I said as I saw Bobby and Evelyn approaching.

"You alright, sweetie?" Evelyn asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah. I'm alright now," I said as I hugged Evelyn back.

"Alright. Let's get back home and back to bed," Evelyn said as we walked down the hallway.

"I'm about to come work at the hospital," Bobby said as he checked out some nurses that walked past him.

"Robert Mercer, I taught you better than that," Evelyn said as she scolded Bobby.

"Sorry, Ma," Bobby said as we walked out of the hospital.

Jack helped me to Evelyn's van and helped me get inside. I sat down on the seat in the back and Jack sat beside me. I rested my head on Jack's chest as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. It felt good to have Jack back in my life, but I still wanted to know why that girl answered his phone. I dozed off as Evelyn continued to drive towards the house. Evelyn pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off. Jack looked down at me and noticed that I was sleeping.

"Hey," Jack whispered into my ear. "Lacy, we're back home."

"Hmm," I moaned as I lifted my head up.

"We're home," Jack whispered again as I looked at him.

I sat up and looked around and noticed that we were back at Evelyn's house. Jack got out of the van and helped me out. He helped me walk to the house and up the steps. We went inside and walked up the steps.

"Night," Evelyn said as she walked into her room.

"Night," Jack and I both said as we walked to Jack's room.

We walked into Jack's room and Jack closed the door behind us. I walked over and sat down on Jack's bed as Jack walked over towards me. He kneeled down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked as he continued to look at me.

"I'm fine, Jack. I just really want to go to sleep," I said as I took my shoes off and moved them off to the side.

I looked at Jack as he looked back at me. Tears welded in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked as a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"No," Jack said as he shook his head.

"Then why was there a girl answering your phone?" I asked as another tear came out of my eye.

"The guys and I went to a bar the one night to celebrate our record. I was by myself and the guys decided to invite a bunch of girls. I was sitting there and my phone started to ring. The one girl answered it before I could grab it off of her. Don't worry, she heard it out from me," Jack said as he looked at me. "I swear to God, I didn't cheat on you. You can ask any of the guys. I would never do something that low," Jack said as he reached up and wiped a tear off of my cheek.

I looked down and fidgeted with my hands. Jack brought his finger under my chin and slowly lifted my head up. I looked at him in the eyes.

"You believe me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head. "You just don't realize how hard this has been for me, especially this past month. I couldn't handle knowing that you were in L.A., messing around with girls," I said as I shook my head. "I thought for sure that you had found someone else and forgot about me," I said as I looked at Jack.

"I could never forget about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never do something that stupid and just throw my life away."

I nodded my head and looked back down at my hands.

"So, umm, when did you find out?" Jack asked as he motioned towards my tummy.

"A couple weeks after you left. I tried to call your phone, but you never answered. I was going to leave you a message telling you about the baby, but I didn't want one of your band mates to check your voicemail. I wanted it to be a surprise," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Well, it's definitely a surprise."

"Well, how about we talk about this more tomorrow. I'm tired," I said as I yawned.

"Alright," Jack said as he stood up and climbed into bed with me as I layed down.

He reached up and turned the light off. I covered us both up with the comforter. I rested my head on Jack's chest as he pulled me close to him. I inhaled the scent of his cigarettes and cologne. I was glad to have Jack back in my arms.

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes and noticed that I wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and looked around the room. He got out of the bed and pulled his t-shirt on. He opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hall. He heard me throwing up in the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in.

"You alright?" Jack asked as I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"Yeah," I said before I rinsed my mouth out. "Just the usual morning routine," I said as I dried my mouth off.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I felt Jack wrap his arms around my waist. He planted kisses on my neck as I spit the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth out. I dried my mouth again and then turned around to face him.

"Make me breakfast," I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What would you like?" Jack asked before he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Pancakes."

"My specialty," Jack said as we walked out of the bathroom.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Evelyn was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling this morning?" Evelyn asked as she put the paper down.

"I'm better. Sorry for the big scare last night," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Don't be sorry. We were all worried that something might have been wrong with the baby."

"Well, I'm glad that there is nothing wrong with him," I said as I placed my hand on my tummy.

"Well, I have to run down to the office. I will be back later. Do you two need anything before I head out?" Evelyn asked as she stood up.

I shook my head. Evelyn walked over, put her coat on, and walked out the door. I looked over at Jack as he mixed the pancake batter. I got up and walked into the living room. I came back into the kitchen.

"I wanted to show you something," I said as I came over to Jack.

Jack turned around and I handed him a picture. It was a sonogram picture that I had just gotten the other day of the baby. Jack rested his back up against the counter.

"Is this him?" Jack asked as he looked at the picture and then my belly.

"Yeah. I just got that the other day," I said as I looked at the picture with him.

Jack smiled and then leaned down and kissed me. I took the picture and put it on the fridge. I walked back over to Jack as he flipped the pancakes onto the other side. Jack looked over at me and then pulled me close to him. We looked into each other's eyes as Jack leaned down and kissed my lips. I pulled him closer to me and continued to kiss him. We both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I missed that," I whispered as I continued to smile.

"Me too," Jack said as he held me close to him.

We both kissed each other again and then I walked to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and set them down on the table. I got the forks out and then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. I walked back over to the table just as Jack was putting the plates on the table. I sat down beside Jack and started to eat.

"So, how often do you get sick? Is it like an every morning thing or just every once in awhile?" Jack asked before he took a bite of his pancake.

"Well, it's usually every once in awhile and it's usually first thing in the morning when I get up. Some mornings I don't get sick, but most of the time I do. It's not that bad once I get it all out," I said before I took a sip of my juice.

"So, I'm really going to be a dad?" Jack asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head and smiled at Jack.

We continued to eat as Bobby came down the steps and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lacy. Morning, Fairy," Bobby said as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Morning, Bobby," I said as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Feeling better?" Bobby asked after he took a sip of his juice.

"Much better," I said as I looked over at Bobby.

"That's good," Bobby said as he made his way to the living room.

I finished eating and took my plate over to the sink. I filled the sink up with soapy water and started to do the dishes. Jack finished his breakfast and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I was so glad that Jack and I were back together. I couldn't wait to have the baby with him and start our lives together.

**Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

A couple months had passed and I was now six months pregnant. The morning sickness was starting to subside as the weeks continued to add up. I woke up late one morning and sat up in bed. I noticed that Jack wasn't beside me. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and then brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and went down the hallway. I started to go down the steps and looked around as I came down them. I walked into the living room with my hand on my tummy as I saw Jack and Bobby sitting there.

"Hey, honey," Jack said as he got up and walked over to me. "How you feeling this morning?" Jack asked after he kissed my lips.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Bobby and I have something to show you," Jack said as he went behind me and place is hands over my eyes. "Now, you're going to have to trust me," Jack said as he made sure that I couldn't see.

"I trust you," I said as I stood there.

"Alright, Lacy. Walk forward," Bobby said as he walked in front of me.

I took little steps forward as Jack held his hands over my eyes. I walked a few more steps.

"Alright, stand right there," Bobby said as he stopped me.

I heard a door open and I felt Bobby's hand holding mine. He slowly pulled me forward and I stood there.

"Alright," Jack said as he slowly took his hands away from my eyes.

I looked around and I brought my hands up to my face. Jack and Bobby had been working on the baby's room. The walls were a bright shade of blue and there was a crib made of Cherry wood. I walked over to the crib and smiled as I ran my hands over it.

"You like it?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around my tummy.

"I love it," I said as I turned around and gave Jack a hug. "Thank you," I said as I hugged Jack.

I walked over to Bobby and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much," I said as I hugged Bobby.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing," Bobby said as I pulled back.

I walked around the room and smiled at the stuffed animals that were set up around the room. Everything was almost ready. Jack came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I looked at everything.

"I just wanted to tell you two," Bobby started to say as Jack and I turned around. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving town for awhile."

"What? Why?" Jack asked as he walked over to Bobby.

"I have shit to take care of. Don't worry. I'll be back for the birth of the baby," Bobby said with a smirk as he looked at me. "I just have some things that I need to do."

"Does Ma know?" Jack asked as he leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah. I talked to her about it earlier. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

The next day came and Bobby left again. I was sitting on the couch, rubbing my tummy when I heard Jack come running down the stairs.

"Guess what?" Jack said as he came into the living room and looked at me and Evelyn.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Jack.

"The Spares are going back on tour," Jack said with a smile as he came over to me.

"Sweetie, that's great," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Listen," Jack said as he sat down beside me on the couch and took my hands in his. "I want you to come with us," Jack said as he looked into my eyes.

"Jack, I don't know," I said as I looked into his eyes. "What about the baby?"

"There are doctors in New York," Jack said as he looked at me. "Please?"

"Okay. I'll go with you," I said as I nodded my head.

"Really?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes. When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

A couple days passed and Jack and I were on our way to New York. We took a plane. I had never been on a plane before, so it was a totally new experience for me. We got off of the plane and a cab took us to the hotel that we were going to be staying at. We walked through the doors and it was so nice inside. There were crystal chandeliers hanging all over the ceiling. We checked in and Jack got our key for us.

"Alright. Let's go," Jack said with a smile as he walked beside me.

We walked towards the elevators and got inside. Jack pushed the button for the floor that we needed to get off on.

"We're almost to the top floor?" I asked as I looked over at Jack.

"Yup," Jack said with a smile.

"Please tell me that we have our own room."

"I made sure of that," Jack said as he leaned over and kissed my lips.

We finally reached our floor and the doors opened. Jack walked out and I followed him down the hallway. We reached our room and Jack stuck the plastic card in the door. The light changed to green and Jack turned the handle. He opened the door and I followed in behind him. There was a living area, HUGE bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms, and nice view of the city.

"Wow," I said as I walked around.

"You like it?" Jack asked as he watched me admire the room.

"Yeah. It's really nice," I said as I continued to look around.

I walked over to the window and looked around the city. It was so nice. I felt two arms wrap around me. I rested my head back on Jack as I stood there and looked out the window. Jack placed kisses on my neck. Jack's cell phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Jack, you at the hotel yet?"_

"Yeah. We just got to our room. Are you guys here yet?"

"_Yeah. We're a couple rooms down from you. We'll come down to the room in a little bit."_

Jack closed his phone and wrapped his arms around me again. It felt good to be in Jack's arms.

Later that night, I was in the shower while Jack and the guys rehearsed. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried off and changed into my tank top and pajama bottoms. I brushed my hair out as Jack opened the door.

"They leave?" I asked as I set the brush down.

"Yeah. We're done for the night," Jack said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"When's your next show?" I asked as I sat down on the bed and looked over at Jack.

"Tomorrow night. It's at a club just down the street. You want to go?" Jack asked as he came behind me and started to massage my shoulders.

"I'll think about it," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick," Jack said as he climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I layed down on the bed and turned the lamp off. I covered myself up and rested my head on the pillow. Jack came out of the bathroom and took his shirt and jeans off. He climbed into bed with me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Night. Love you," Jack whispered into my ear before he kissed me.

"Night. Love you too," I said as I closed my eyes.

The next night came and Jack was getting ready to go to the club with the guys.

"You going to come see us?" Jack asked as he put his shoes on.

"Yeah. Where do I go?" I asked as I watched Jack.

"Well, have a cab take you to the club and then just go inside. I'll find you," Jack said as he walked over to me and kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck," I said as I watched Jack walk towards the door.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I walked over to my suitcase and picked something out to wear. When you're six months pregnant, there aren't many options. I went into the bathroom and started to get ready. An hour had passed and I heard a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and went towards the door.

I opened up the door and saw the one person I thought that I would never see again.

"Miss me?" my dad said as he looked at me.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to shut the door in his face.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so," my dad said as he forcefully pushed the door open and shut it behind him. "You thought that you could get away from me for good?" my dad said as he locked the door and started to come towards me. "He knocked you up. How thoughtful," my dad said as he backed me into a wall.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"This," my dad said as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor.

"Wrong move," my dad said as he stood up and pushed harder against the wall.

I winced as I felt pain in my back. I looked over and saw one of Jack's guitars sitting against the wall. I grabbed the guitar and slammed it onto my dad's head. My dad fell to the floor. I saw my cell phone sitting on the stand next to me. I picked it up and dialed Jack's cell phone number. The phone started to ring.

"Come on, Jack. Pick up," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"_Hey, this is Jack. I'm unable to answer my phone right now. Just leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."_

"Jack!" I yelled as tears came down my face. "Jack, you have to come back to the hotel," I said as my dad started to get up. "Please-," I said as my dad grabbed the phone off of me and threw it against the wall.

My dad backhanded me and I fell to floor on my hands. I looked up at my dad as he came over to me.

"Lacy!" I heard Jack yell from the other side of the door as I heard a key being put in. "Lacy!" Jack yelled again as he opened the door with police standing behind him. "Get away from her!" Jack yelled as he came into the room.

"I don't think so," my dad said as he pulled a gun out of his coat and pointed it towards Jack.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to stand up.

The police drew their guns at my dad.

"Put the gun down!" one of the officers yelled.

"You're dead," my dad said as he cocked the handgun.

One of the officers fired their gun and the bullet went into my dad's chest. It was all slow motion. Another bullet went in and then another before my dad fell to the floor. I brought my hands up to my face as I looked over at him. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Jack ran over to me.

"Lacy, you alright?" Jack asked as he kneeled down beside me.

I couldn't speak. The words were there, but they just wouldn't come out. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as officers came into the hotel room and went over to my dad. I felt Jack rubbing my back as he tried to comfort me. He pulled me close to him and held me as I cried into his chest. My dad was finally gone.

**SURPRISE! I hope that every liked this chapter. The next chapter, I will probably move into the movie parts and then from there it will just be the movie.**

**For those of the readers that don't know, I started a Friday Night Lights fic. It's called How Far We've Come. Check that out and review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
